Nossa maior fonte de cura
by Severn N
Summary: A bravura e o amor de Hugo por sua irmã Adelle o levariam a encontrar mais do que a cura para a grave doença dela. Ele encontrará a cura para tudo o que durante muito anos, sempre impediu sua família de desfrutar o ardente e poderoso amor que cultivaram, apesar de todos os empeços.
1. A doença

Saint Seiya pertence aos fãs e apreciadores, mas os direitos autorais são de Masami Kurumada.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Hugo deixou cair o copo d'água, como se não coordenasse mais os seus sentidos. Via mais ao longe, no final da sala de espera, a mãe chorar descompassadamente, como nunca vira antes. E como desejou jamais ver.

**0000**

Era comum que ao fim da tarde, Hugo chegasse ao palácio com vários hematomas. Adorava brincar na neve o dia todo, e embora conhecesse o Palácio de Valhala como se tivesse um mapa do mesmo projetado em seu cérebro, sempre havia algo a se descobrir. E ferimentos a mais para se conseguir.

"Brinque com cuidado!" advertia sempre a mãe, impostando rigidez. Ou tentando esforçadamente impostar, pois Freya era tão doce com os filhos que mal conseguia aumentar o tom de voz ou mudar a expressão serena de seu olhar, havendo vezes que ela até ria da situação, sempre repetindo "como consegue esses hematomas vestindo tantos agasalhos?". E era por esta razão que Hugo sempre tentava não se ferir, para que Freya nunca se aborrecesse, e assim não perdesse a doçura que ele tanto cativava na mãe.

Tinha portanto, uma certa inveja de Adelle, sua irmã gêmea, que possuia tanta delicadeza em seu ser que era possível contar com os dedos de uma unica mão todas as vezes de sua vida que ela se machucara brincando. E isso porque ela era na maioria das vezes cumplice de Hugo nas estripulias. E sempre que se feria, chorava como se o arranhão no joelho fosse uma amputação, mais uma razão para que o menino tivesse mais cuidado, pois sempre protegia a irmã.

E este foi um fator preocupante no ultimos dias. Freya observou uma enorme mancha roxa nas costas de Adelle, enquanto a agasalhava, como se tivesse levado um grande tombo e batido o quadril. Mas durante este meio tempo, não houve nenhuma reclamação da menina.

- Onde conseguiu isso?

- Hum... Eu... não sei mamãe. - Respondeu a menina, virando-se no espelho para verificar a marca, tão surpresa quanto Freya.

Desde então, Adelle nunca mais brincou com Hugo, pois sempre se sentia cansada ou com dores. Passava o dia em seu quarto, lendo e desenhando paisagens. Apesar de estar se alimentado normalmente, estava cada dia mais magra e indisposta.

E eis que ao levar Adelle ao hospital, e tendo recebido o triste resultado dos exames da menina. Freya concluiu o quanto necessitaria de forças a partir de então, e o quanto ainda era fraca.

**0000**

Hugo andou um pouco mais depressa, e logo sentou-se ao lado da mãe, que tentou retardar o choro assim que o viu. Enxugou as lágrimas e brincou com os curtos cabelos do menino, e após beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça.

- O que faz aqui, hein? - Perguntou, com um singelo sorriso, tentando esconder seu tormento. Em vão, pois o garoto só se sentia mais angustiado vendo-a desta forma, esperando que a qualquer momento ela explodisse de tanta dor.

- Pedi a tia Hilda que me mandasse para cá. Vocês estavam demorando demais para voltar.

Ele pousou a cabeça sobre o colo dela, enquanto ela continuava afagando seus cabelos louros.

- Mamãe... eu vi você chorar. - Dizia com pausas, como se tivesse medo de falar, mas precisasse - Eu nunca havia visto você chorar. Eu... Quero ver de novo.

Freya sorriu ainda mais, comprimindo os olhos para barrar mais lágrimas. Mas foi inútil; Hugo achava que seria melhor que toda aquela enxurrada de sofrimento escorresse logo, intensamente e sem hesitação, do que ser comprimida. Isso a faria crescer tanto, até que de tão cheia, transbordasse com tamanho impacto que afetaria quem estivesse ao redor da maneira mais dolorosa. E Freya compreendia muito bem isso (apesar de estranhar que um menino de nove anos compreendesse algo assim).

As lágrimas caiam sobre o rosto dele. Eram intensas e geladas, como se estivesse banhando-se numa chuva de granizo.

**0000**

- Cuidado! - Berrou Hilda, protegendo Freya e a si, da explosão de agua que vinha do mar. Felizmente apenas alguns respingos as atingiram.

E eis que do turbilhão surgiram impactantemente. Atena, extremamente desgastada e ferida, sendo amparada por seus Cavaleiros, que apesar de lhe darem um grande auxilio, não estavam melhores do que ela.

- Pelos deuses. - Exclamou Freya, arrepiando-se por inteiro apenas por vê-los ensopados pela água gelada. Ela e irmã distribuíram os cobertores que haviam trazido, e os acompanharam até o Palácio de Valhala para aquecerem-se mais.

**...**

A grande mesa de jantar nem havia acabado de ser posta, e já havia alimentos para uma comunidade. As mais variadas verduras, legumes, carnes e cereais. Após uma árdua batalha contra o deus dos mares, Hilda queria uma grande hospitalidade para seus convidados, que outrora a libertaram da maleficência, apesar das tristes perdas.

Estavam quase todos a mesa, porém ainda haviam duas cadeiras vazias, e uma logo se ocupou. Shiryu andava devagar, com os olhos enfaixados, mas tinha uma incrível facilidade em encontrar as coisas, como se ainda enxergasse quase por completo.

- E Hyoga? - Indagou Saori a Hilda, olhando de canto para a ultima cadeira vazia. Hilda mirou a servente recém-chegada, indicando que respondesse.

- Está fazendo curativo no olho ferido. Tivemos um pouco de problemas pois sangrava muito, mas já está controlado.

- Certo, obrigada. - Saori sorriu com alivio.

Observando as expressões de todos, que pareciam famintos, a anfitriã pronunciou-se:

- Creio que ele não se ofenderia se já servíssemos o jantar, não? Sirvam-se.

E assim foi feito. Até que em poucos minutos o Cisne apareceu na sala. Já com o olho enfaixado, encontrou o lugar vazio, e lamentou constrangido a demora.

- Sem problemas. - Respondeu Hilda - E já se sente bem?

- Sim, na medida do possível. Ao menos ainda tenho um olho bom.

- Isso é ótimo. - Sorria a anfitriã - Vá, sirva-se.

Ao erguer-se para apanhar um alimento, Hyoga notou que Freya o mirava fixamente, sem pudor. Seu olhar era peculiar, impossível de dizer com certeza o que ela estava realmente pensando enquanto o olhava. Disfarçou seu olhar para ela, fixando os olhos no prato de porcelana, podendo apostar que suas faces estavam rubras de vergonha.

**0000**

- Mamãe! - Exclamou a menina com sua suave voz, antes de receber um abraço apertado. Já estava vestida com a roupa hospitalar, e deitada na cama, desenhava montanhas. Ao lado, no criado-mudo, havia uma revista de turismo aberta, de onde ela copiava as tais montanhas. Mas ainda que parecesse a vontade, seus gigantes olhos verdes gritavam para a mãe que queria a _sua_ cama, em casa.

- Vou ficar aqui quanto tempo? - Questionou com a voz engasgada, e com os olhos marejados, fragmentando o coração de Freya.

- Não sei querida. Até você ficar melhor. - As pálpebras da jovem se contraiam esforçadamente.

- Eu estou melhor, mãe. É sério... - Adelle abaixou a cabeça, fitando o desenho em seu colo. O polegar de sua adorável mãe afagava suas bochechas cor-de-rosa, que estavam cada vez mais pálidas.

- Ainda não, Delle. Falta mais um pouco para você ir para casa. Tente ser paciente. - Freya afastou as mechas louras que cobriam parte do rosto da garota, e depositou um beijo ruidoso. Adelle ergueu os olhos levemente vermelhos, e enxugou as poucas lágrimas que caíram.

- Onde está Hugo? Ele vem me ver? - Tinha grande expectativa na voz, até mesmo pressa.

- Vem sim, claro. Ele está maluco para ver você.

- Que bom, bom mesmo... - A menina sorriu, confortada. Pousou o desenho sobre o criado, e fixou os olhos nas janelas, que lhe davam a visão dos solos cobertos por neve - Quero muito falar com ele...

**0000**

As luzes do grande corredor estavam mais fracas, anunciando o horário de repouso. Já era possível confundir ou esbarrar em pessoas. Mas as chances disso acontecer eram pequenas, considerando que a maioria dos convidados já havia se recolhido... a _maioria_.

Hyoga ainda procurava seu quarto, caminhando pelo corredor imenso já há algum tempo. Eram portas iguais em corredores diferentes, o que facilitava a desorientação. Em meio a procura, distraiu-se com a paisagens montanhosas de neve retratadas através das imensas janelas do corredor. Achava incrível como aquele lugar, ainda que tão distante, era tão parecido com a Sibéria. A saudade de sua terra veio quase instantaneamente.

Mas seu transe diante das janelas foi interrompido por um chamado firme ao longe, no fim do corredor.

- Hyoga! - Freya o mirava bem fixo, com o mesmo olhar estranho que tinha no jantar, e caminhava com certa pressa em direção a ele.

- Olá Freya... hum... - Sentia-se extremamente receoso em encará-la, e mais ainda em falar com ela, considerando os últimos acontecimentos. Mas a garota não tinha hesitava em fitá-lo, enrugando o cenho com a respiração pesada.

- Você está bem? - Indagou, afastando as mechas do rosto dele e tateando as ataduras do olho ferido - Não me diga que isso tem a ver...

- Com Hagen? Não se preocupe, foi no reino de Poseidon. - Conseguiu por fim dizer, vencendo seu embaraço.

Freya ressentiu-se, aparentando um certo alivio.

- Eu sinto muito.

- Não, sou eu quem sente. - O cavaleiro resolver ser implacável, do contrário não conseguiria mais se manifestar - Eu soube sobre Hagen e você. Eu... eu estraguei tudo. Eu sinto muitíssimo.

Hyoga não a fitava mais, mantendo os olhos fixos ao chão. Mas surpreendeu-se, a ponto de seu coração palpitar, quando ela ergueu a face dele com o indicador, levando os olhos dele ao encontro dos seus, e um leve sorriso esboçava-se.

- Fiquei imaginando... se você tivesse morrido no lugar de Hagen, e vocês não tivessem salvo Atena, como todos nós estariamos agora. Minha irmã, Asgard, tudo em ruinas... tenho calafrios apenas em imaginar. - Ela segurava uma das mãos do rapaz, que surpreso com suas palavras, a mirava profundamente, dissolvendo todo seu constrangimento - Eu de fato estou mal por Hagen, e por todos que morreram também, mas isso não tem nada a ver com você, poderiam muito bem ser outro a derrotá-lo. As coisas acontecem com um propósito. - O sorriso dela alargou-se - Eu na verdade teria que agradece-los por muito tempo pelo que fizeram por Hilda, portanto fique tranquilo.

- Obrigado por dizer isso. - Ele soltou a mão devagar, plenamente confortado - Bem, eu vou me retirar.

- Sim, vá. Tenha uma boa noite.

Ele respondeu com um sorriso ardente, caminhando pelo corredor.

* * *

Quem já vasculhou meu perfil aqui no site já notou que eu não escrevo muito (quase nada, aliás rs). Mas essa historia não saia da cabeça, se eu não escrevesse logo ficaria doida hehehe

Então aí está, em breve terá mais capítulos.

Espero que agrade. Obrigada por ler.


	2. Chances e descobertas

**Capítulo 2**

Freya via nitidamente as revistas de turismo nas mãos da enfermeira, ainda que esta tivesse passado tão depressa, parecendo quase um borrão branco pelo corredor. Entrou sem demora no quarto, intrigada. Adelle nunca se separava daquelas revistas.

Deitada, ela cobria o corpo inteiro com o lençol, como se sentisse muito frio. Inicialmente parecia dormir, mas logo Freya vou seus olhos piscarem. Adelle estava observando as paisagens de neve pela janela.

Freya pousou as bolsas sobre a mesa próxima a porta, e as remexeu, depositando fora algumas guloseimas e objetos.

- Bom dia, querida. Hilda e Hugo lhe mandaram algumas coisas. - Seguiu afavelmente para junto da filha, que virou-se para ela devagar, fitando-a com os olhos fundos. - Se sente bem? Quer alguma coisa?

Adelle sentou-se na cama, sem animo algum, pensando em negar. Mas viu os doces sobre a mesa. Bastou vê-la com os olhos imensos sobre eles que Freya entendeu.

- Vi a enfermeira com suas revistas. Você a deixou levar? - Freya entregou-lhe uma fatia de bolo.

A garota mirou o doce com pesar.

- Não preciso mais delas.

- Eu não entendo Adelle... - Freya se sentou junto, e passou a brincar com os longos cabelos da menina - Você adora as paisagens, os mapas, principalmente os mapas.

- Mas agora estou doente, não posso fazer muita coisa. - Os olhos tristes voltaram a focar-se na janela.

Freya sentiu um bolo imenso na garganta, e tentou desviar sua atenção para outra coisa. Não queria de maneira alguma chorar na frente da filha.

- Espero que este presente de seu irmão a alegre um pouco. - Tirou da bolsa um embrulhado. Adelle perdeu sua expressão de tristeza instantaneamente, mirando intrigada o presente. Qualquer coisa que o irmão fizesse a faria sentir-se melhor.

O abriu com pressa, curiosa e excitada pelo que Hugo poderia ter lhe mandado. Era um livro com uma paisagem montanhosa e muito verde, e uma menina com cabelos esvoaçantes; o título era "O quintal de Pippa".

Anexada ao livro, havia uma carta de Hugo.

_"Dia desses eu fui ao seu quarto pois senti muita saudade sua, e encontrei isso na sua estante de bonecas. Lembra que aprendemos a ler com este livro? Pois é, era a nossa história favorita, e apesar de tanto tempo ainda continua sendo a minha. Eu queria entregá-lo pessoalmente, mas a mamãe disse que não posso ir ao hospital por enquanto, por precauções médicas. Assim que puder eu irei te ver. Um beijo e se recupere logo._

_Eu te amo. _

_Hugo"_

- Ainda é o meu favorito também. - Ela abraçou o livro bem firme contra o peito.

**0000**

Nunca pareceu que seria difícil, mas o tempo estava tornando tudo mais duro, ainda que fossem apenas alguns dias. O palácio estava tão grande e vazio sem Hagen.

Freya então caminhou, caminhou muito, até encontrar aquela gruta. Não entrou, não conseguiu, mas ainda que estivesse fora, sentia que a extremamente elevada temperatura da lava conseguia aquecê-la. A imagem dele ali, treinando, a aquecia ainda mais.

Desviou para uma trilha próxima, onde ela sabia que encontraria sua sepultura. Havia proibido-se a ir até lá, para não perder a bela imagem que tinha dele em sua mente. Mas precisava acreditar que ele de fato se fora, e acostumar-se logo com essa ideia. O tempo costuma ser implacavelmente rude com quem nutre dor.

E tão implacável quanto foi o impacto da cena que presenciou ao chegar. Mais do que sua sepultura, via ali, de joelhos diante da cruz, a pessoa de quem tirou a vida de Hagen. O corpo encolhido, como se fizesse uma oração, e a expressão cheia de remorso. Freya não compreendia a razão; Hyoga já havia enfrentado tantos inimigos antes, _derrotado_ tantos antes.

- Eu geralmente não conheço muito bem os meus adversários. Mas as vezes é inevitável - Ele disse para a garota, surpresa por ele tê-la notado. - E foi assim com ele. Conheci Hagen, e soube que ele amava alguém, que ele _tinha_ alguém. E agora existe mais alguém além dele sofrendo.

- Hyoga, nós já falamos. - Freya se ajoelhou ao lado dele - As coisas tem um proposito para acontecer.

Ficaram algum tem mirando ressentidamente a cruz, e a neve que a cercava, iluminando-a madeira com os poucos raios de luz que lhe refletiam.

- Mesmo assim, quero me perdoe. Por favor. - Ele enfim a mirou, profundamente.

Freya respondeu ao olhar fitando tão fundo quanto, embora não compreendesse a razão desse pedido, ou a necessidade dele.

- Eu o perdoo. Claro que o perdoo.

E se ergueram, prontos para partir. Mas Hyoga parou, com o corpo enrijecido, quando Freya se aproximou e o abraçou. Um abraço suave, afável, mas que o fez sentir correntes elétricas pelo corpo, sem que ele compreendesse o porquê disso.

- Não posso dizer que ainda estou bem, mas ficarei bem, lutarei para ficar. - Ela disse - E para que eu ganhe esta luta, preciso que todos estejam bem também.

**0000**

Hugo viu Freya ir ao hospital, fazer exames, e semanas depois, viu sua tia Hilda também os fazer. Mais semanas passadas, as viu lendo papéis, que concluiu que fossem os resultados dos exames; e abraçadas, choravam muito.

Naquela noite Hugo não dormiu, chorando mais que as duas. Inicialmente, pensava que talvez elas também estivessem doentes, assim como Adelle. Mas não acreditava que Odin fosse tão maldoso com ele a ponto de lhe tirar toda a família de uma vez.

Na manhã seguinte, depois que sua mãe fora para o hospital, perguntou a Hilda porque choraram daquela forma. E a governante de Asgard logo colocou-se a explicar.

- As vezes, quando alguém adoece gravemente, as pessoas da família podem ajudar na cura desta doença, doando um pedacinho de si para o doente. Mas para isso acontecer, todos precisamos ter os genes corretos, que se encaixem, sejam _compatíveis_ com quem irá recebe-los. - Ela afagava as bochechas dele com tristeza - Sua mãe e eu tentamos fazer isso pela sua irmã, mas nenhuma de nós somos compatíveis com ela.

Hugo estava chocado. Nunca pensou que fosse tão complexo o caso da irmã, a ponto de necessitar de uma parte do corpo de outra pessoa para se curar. Formou-se uma expressão de medo em seu rosto, e ele tentava não pensar o pior.

- E eu tia? Não posso doar uma parte minha também? Eu posso, não posso? Nós somos irmãos, somos gêmeos. Nascemos juntos e... - O medo que sentia aos poucos crescia.

- Você ainda é muito jovem, querido. Uma cirurgia delicada como esta complicaria sua saúde também.

O menino não conseguia mais pensar. Apenas abaixou a cabeça e apertou as pálpebras, desabafando com um choro ruidoso.

- Eu não quero que a minha irmã morra, tia!

- Ela não vai morrer, Hugo. - Ela abaixou-se na altura dele e tentava enxugar suas lágrimas, mas o choro era intenso - Nós vamos continuar lutando para salvá-la. Nunca vamos desistir, deve existir neste mundo alguém que a possa curar. Mas não chore, meu bem. - E o abraçou com força, mas seu pedido não foi atendido, pois ele chorava ainda mais, recostado em seu ombro.

**0000**

"Se é para eu ficar bem Freya, talvez seja mentalmente, ou de outra forma. Porque em questões físicas, eu falhei." dizia o consciente de Hyoga, olhando para o grande corte em seu ombro, que por sorte não sangrava mais. Evitava pensar que o espírito enfurecido de Hagen tivesse feito aquele grande bloco de gelo desabar e um de seus fragmentos rasgar seu ombro, após vê-lo com sua amada em sua sepultura. Mas não descartava a ideia.

Logo Freya surgiu no quarto, com curativos e remédios.

- Ainda dói? - Ela verificava a ferida com preocupação.

- Não muito.

Freya tocou no corte com cuidado, ainda assim Hyoga lamuriou.

- Vai ficar muito pior. - Ela ria, embebendo um pano com um remédio esverdeado.

- Ei, não está doendo, é sério! - Ele fingia estar zangado, e ambos riram ainda mais.

- Aliás, obrigada. O bloco iria me atingir se não fosse por você.

- Imagina... - Ele gemeu, e soltou um forte suspiro, quando ela encostou o pano no ferimento - Droga! Essas ardências.

- Desculpe.

- Imagina. - Mais aliviado, ele a fitou - Como eu dizia, eu é quem tenho que agradecer.

- Por eu ter lhe causado um ferimento? - Ela dizia com sarcasmo.

- Por ter me perdoado. - A moça perdeu o tom de brincadeira, mirando-o bruscamente - Eu realmente estou muito feliz e aliviado por isso.

Freya não perdeu o olhar de surpresa, mas sorria calorosamente.

- Eu também fico extremamente feliz pelo meu perdão ter tanto valor assim para você.

Hyoga sentiu-se encabulado, mas sorriu da mesma forma.

Ficaram em silêncio desde então, até que Freya passou a finalizar o curativo. Aproximou-se mais para cobrir toda a extensão do machucado com o esparadrapo, e notou como a pele dele era cálida, apesar de ser um dominador de gelo.

- Freya... - O rapaz falou tão baixo que parecia murmurar para si - Seus dedos são gelados.

- Isso... Isso está incomodando? Me desculpe. - Perguntou ansiosa, cruzando seu olhar com o dele.

- Não... Isso alivia a dor.

- Certo. - Ela voltou aos curativos, e além do calor da pele, conseguia sentir os batimentos cardíacos de Hyoga, acelerados. E o quanto ele se esforçava para manter a respiração normal. Pior do que isso, Freya também sentia seu coração acelerar-se.

- Pronto... - Dizer isso foi o ápice. Pois foi quando finalmente notaram o quanto estavam próximos, ouvindo nitidamente a pulsação do outro. E lutavam contra esta pulsação, essa agitação em suas emoções, contra a respiração descompassada, contra si próprios, para não cederem de maneira alguma. Mas os olhos se cruzaram novamente, e não conseguiram mais se desprender, mirando-se cheios de incertezas se conseguiriam vencer esta luta. Freya era muito gentil, Hyoga não se perdoaria nunca se a fizesse se sentir desrespeitada. E ela não aceitaria que ele, depois de ter arriscado a vida para ajudá-la a resgatar sua irmã das trevas, se sentisse usado por ela, uma vez que a vira mais cedo lamentar pela morte de outro.

Mas isso lembrava a Freya o quanto ela havia hesitado durante a vida toda, e assim perdeu todas as chances de sentir esta explosão de sentimentos com quem desejou.

Mas agora tinha esta chance novamente, e naquele momento prometeu para si mesma que mais nenhuma chance que tivesse na vida se perderia.

E deslizou seus finos dedos nos cabelos louros do Cavaleiro, enquanto sentia os lábios quentes dele se unirem aos seus.

* * *

Atualização feita :)

Agradeço encarecidamente a quem leu o primeiro. E principalmente a quem aguardou o segundo.

Tenha uma boa leitura.


	3. Sonho de Adelle

**Capítulo 3**

- Tem uma pessoa que veio te ver, querida. - Freya esboçou um sorriso tão largo que despertou uma grande curiosidade em Adelle. Quem estaria ali para deixá-la assim?

E então a porta do quarto se abriu, surgindo detrás o garoto de cabelos louros que sorria tão ardentemente quanto a mãe. Mas o sorriso sumiu quando viu a irmã. Por um breve momento quase não a reconheceu: estava muito mais magra do que quando a viu pela última vez - quase três meses atrás -, suas bochechas cor-de-rosa agora eram de uma intensa palidez e seus olhos tinham olheiras bem escuras e fundas. E o que o deixou mais incrédulo: seus lindos cabelos longos e louros, que ele adorava ver esvoaçarem-se enquanto brincavam antigamente, não existiam mais. Adelle estava careca.

Mas ela aparentemente não notara a estranheza do irmão, talvez pela imensa alegria que sentiu ao vê-lo. Pulou da cama no mesmo instante e o abraçou com toda a força que tinha. Hugo notou isso, mas não se sentiu confortável para abraçá-la da mesma forma, ela parecia tão frágil que teve medo de machucá-la. Mas a menina se soltou, e o olhou profundamente, e o garoto então notou que seus olhos continuavam os mesmos, grandes e brilhantes, tão verdes quanto a mais cintilante esmeralda. E então ele voltou a sorrir, um sorriso tão largo e radiante quanto o que ela tinha para ele. E a abraçou novamente, desta vez com muita força.

- Eu trouxe algumas coisas. - Pousou sua mochila sobre a mesa próxima à porta e tirou alguns livros, e um objeto que Adelle demorou para identificar - Veja, são livros com muitas histórias sobre vários lugares. - Ele falava, mas irmã não tirava os olhos do objeto, que enfim concluiu o que era:um globo do mapa-mundi.

- Ah, uma servente de Valhala foi para um país vizinho, aí eu pedi para ela trazer um. Fazia um tempão que eu procurava um desse para você. Espero que goste. - Ele estendeu a mão para entregar a ela, mas pareceu lembrar-se de algo - Ah, veja isso! - E apertou um botão na haste do globo, que fez o mapa acender.

Adelle ficou boquiaberta, e seus olhos arregalados marejaram enquanto intercalava o olhar maravilhado entre o globo e seu irmão.

- É lindo Hugo, lindo! - E o abraçou mais uma vez - Obrigada.

- De nada. - O menino sorriu - Mamãe, me passa a minha mochila.

Freya entregou, e os três folhearam os livros, que em sua maioria eram de histórias, algumas infantis, mas todos exaltavam grandes nações com as mais exuberantes paisagens.

**0000**

Hyoga não conseguiu dormir aquela noite, pois sempre que o tentava, era como se sentisse de novo os lábios de Freya se aproximando. E seu coração começaria a se agitar novamente. Mas se manter acordado também não ajudava muito, pois sua mente involuntariamente focava-se em Freya, em seus olhos ardentemente verdes, e seus cabelos cheios de cachos e ondas que se esvoaçavam com o vento frio de Asgard, misturando-se com os floco de neve reluzentes. Os flocos de neve... tão doces quanto os lábios dela, que ele mal podia esperar para sentir junto aos seus novamente.

Sentiu um grande conforto, quando viu através da janela o céu clarear. Não faltaria muito para vê-la de novo.

**...**

Freya era péssima em disfarçar. Era a segunda vez que Hilda a olhava de canto, desconfiada, o que embora a intimidasse um pouco, não a impedia de trocar olhares com Hyoga durante o café. O coração não sossegava dentro do peito, ansioso por sair dali, da vista de todos, a não ser da dele, somente. Não acreditava e não entendia como um único dia juntos, um único beijo, faria aquele furacão de sentimentos a atingir. Mas também não procuraria entender, apenas sentir o furacão a levar, pois foi o que havia prometido a si mesma, aproveitar todas as chances.

Quase soltou um suspiro de alivio quando assim que terminaram, Saori sugeriu que fossem todos caminhar por Valhala. Deu uma desculpa dizendo que tinha afazeres, e fingiu ir para seus aposentos. Viu durante a saída de todos, Hyoga se separar dos demais, seguindo para o extenso corredor onde ficavam os quartos.

Freya o seguiu, caminhando rápido porém cautelosa, e conseguiu agarrar a mão dele antes que a notasse. Ele esboçou uma largo sorriso quase involuntariamente ao encontrá-la.

E ela sorriu da mesma forma, segurando a mão dele com firmeza e o puxando para fora. Correram tal qual duas crianças, rindo de mãos dadas pelos jardins aos fundos de Valhala, até atravessarem a saída do palácio. Mas não pararam de correr; muito menos soltaram as mãos, que pareciam ainda mais firmes uma na outra a cada passo.

Só pararam quando chegaram a um bosque próximo, com uma grande clareira. A brisa balançava os galhos das arvores, brindando-os com uma leve chuva de flocos de neve antes presos nestas. Sem demora, trocaram outro beijo, ainda mais demorado e apaixonado que o anterior. Soltaram-se apenas quando o ar faltou, e ficaram um bom tempo assim, com as faces próximas, apenas sentindo a respiração ofegante do outro. Porém não muito, pois o desejo por um outro beijo os tomou novamente.

Mas o tempo deles era curto, não podiam de maneira alguma deixar que notassem a ausência deles. Portanto conversaram sobre tudo o que sabiam ser possível de se discutir, beijavam-se muito e brincavam na neve, tudo ao mesmo tempo; as coisas pareciam muito mais divertidas desta forma.

E então decidiram voltar, pensando que com o tempo considerável que havia passado, com certeza alguém já teria dado falta. Seguiam, assim como na ida, de mãos dadas; porém não corriam, querendo aproveitar e prolongar o máximo possível a presença do outro.

- Você segue para seu quarto, e eu darei uma volta pelo jardim, para despistar qualquer desconfiança. - Ela disse, quando chegaram aos portões dos fundos do Palácio.

- Certo... - O rapaz suspirou, apertando mais sua mão contra a dela, e logo sorriu sugestivo - Quando nos veremos de novo?

O olhar de Freya mudou de encantamento a preocupação.

- Tenho medo de Hilda suspeitar, o que não duvido que esteja acontecendo. Precisamos ter cuidado.

- Entendi - A expressão dele tornou-se um pouco lamentosa - Até mais tarde, então.

E virou-se para partir, mas parou depois de poucos passos, voltou e a beijou sem que a garota esperasse.

- Eu não podia esquecer disso.

- Não o perdoaria se esquecesse. - Freya satirizou uma bronca. - Vou fazer o máximo para nos vermos de novo ainda hoje, prometo. - E despediu-se de Hyoga com mais um beijo breve, e ele seguiu para dentro da morada.

E os dois dias seguintes seguiram este mesmo ritmo. Levantavam antes do céu clarear, quando todos ainda dormiam, e fugiam para o bosque, ficando lá aos beijos e brincadeiras até a luz chegar.

Chegava a ser irônico como três dias faziam parecer que a vida deles havia dado uma grande e prazerosa reviravolta.

**0000**

Hugo já havia tentado de todas as formas dormir, mas a imagem de Adelle no hospital ainda o chocava. Estava muito feliz de te-la visitado depois de tanto tempo sem vê-la, de terem brincado depois de tanto tempo, mas ainda assim, temia ter pouco tempo para fazer essas coisas de novo, considerando o estado de sua irmã. Olhava atentamente para uma foto que havia em seu criado-mudo, em que brincavam num trenó no extenso jardim do Palácio Valhala. E várias cenas de suas brincadeiras passavam nitidamente pela mente, como se acontecessem em tempo real.

_(Flashback)_

Em uma das tardes que brincavam na neve do jardim de Valhala, brincadeiras que já duravam algumas horas, fingiam ser o que sonhavam se tornar quando grandes. Era a brincadeira predileta deles, a mais comum e a que eles mais se aprofundavam, como se de fato fossem o que fingiam. Hugo era um governante, auxiliar de sua tia Hilda na regência de Asgard, pois era isso que ele seria quando crescesse.

- Por que você vai ser auxiliar da titia, Hugo? - Perguntava Adelle.

- Porque eu amo muito Asgard, e desejo contribuir com muitas ideias para melhorar esse país, a minha amada terra.

E então o "auxiliar de Asgard" recebia no país a visita de uma viajante que já havia conhecido o mundo inteiro, pois era isso que Adelle sonhava fazer quando maior.

- E por que você quer conhecer o mundo, Adelle?

Adelle sentou-se na neve, pronta para responder. Hugo entendeu que seria uma explicação interessante, e sentou-se com ela.

- Porque quando as pessoas conhecem o mundo todo, podem encontrar o que elas quiserem.

A resposta soou confusa de inicio, mas o menino conhecia bem sua irmã, e isso o permitiu entender logo.

- E o que você quer encontrar?

A menina o fitou como se tivesse receio de falar. E chegou mais perto.

- Não conta para a mamãe, por favor. - Sussurrava - Eu desejo muito encontrar o papai.

_(Fim do Flashback)_

* * *

Mais uma atualização :)

**Wilian M. Pontes**, muito obrigada pelo review querido. Bem, eu gosto de yaoi hehe mas em relação ao Hyoga, eu também prefiro ele com as moças (a Freya) rs.

Agradeço a todos que leram os últimos caps.

Tenham uma boa leitura.


	4. Deve existir alguém

**Capítulo 4**

A mente havia girado a noite toda, impedindo-o de dormir, mas o fazia mergulhar tão profundamente em seus pensamentos que parecia entrar num transe. As lembranças amontoavam-se em seu cérebro, desordenadas e se encaixando ao mesmo tempo, e no fim pareciam querer dar-lhe um aviso.

_"Quando alguém adoece gravemente, as pessoas da família podem ajudar na cura doando um pedacinho de si para o doente."_ dizia a voz de sua tia, ecoando nitidamente em seus pensamentos, enquanto lhe vinham as imagens de Freya e Hilda chorando, por não poderem salvar Adelle, doando-lhe um pouco de si. A irmã debilitada, as revistas e livros de paisagens e turismo que ela amava, o mundo que ela que ela queria conhecer por completo, seus sonhos... Não havia mais ninguém que pudesse salvá-la, para que ela pudesse realizar os seus sonhos.

_"...Deve existir neste mundo alguém que a possa curar..."_

_"...Quando as pessoas conhecem o mundo todo, podem encontrar o que elas quiserem..."_

O seu consciente repetia as falas embaralhadas de tal maneira que as faziam se coincidir, levando-o a uma conclusão que ele se recusava a aceitar.

"Não Odin, não _ele_... Ele nos abandonou." Dizia em sua mente. Porém as falas voltavam a ecoar, ainda mais alto e claro, contestando seu pensamento.

_"...Deve existir alguém..."_

_"Eu desejo muito encontrar o papai."_

E Hugo finalmente despertou. Levantou-se bruscamente da cama, e deu uma breve olhada na luz da manhã, que alumiava a neve. E caminhou apressadamente para fora, com todos os pensamentos daquela longa noite ainda muito frescos na memória.

**0000**

- Que diabo... - Resmungava pela quadragésima vez, avistando pela janela a forte nevasca, que a impedira de ir ao bosque esta manhã - Loki está muito inspirado hoje.

Só estava preocupada com Hyoga, pensando caso ele tivesse ido até lá e não a encontrado.

Pensar isso a afligiu, e sem suportar mais ficar apenas supondo coisas, esfregou os olhos ainda sonolentos, e se levantou.

Caminhava descalça e vagarosamente pelos corredores do palácio, que pelo silêncio, ainda não ninguém despertado. E por fim, o corredor com os quartos de hospedes. Precisava ser ainda mais cautelosa, pois Atena e todos os seus Cavaleiros encontravam-se individualmente em cada quarto. Enfim parou diante da ultima porta à esquerda; e bateu o mais leve que podia. Mesmo assim, aos seus ouvidos o barulho pareceu que ela havia socado a porta. Olhava para os lados receosa de alguém nos quartos tê-la ouvido. Mas o corredor continuou adormecido.

E chegou a tomar um susto quando a porta se abriu diante dela. Hyoga a mirava perplexamente admirado, como se não acreditasse que ela tivesse ali.

E ao pensar em dizer-lhe que deveria entrar, para que não fossem vistos, ela já havia entrado, fechado a porta e a trancado.

- Não podemos arriscar. - Ela disse sorrindo marotamente.

E beijaram-se intensamente, cheios de desejo como se não se vissem a anos. Hyoga a beijava com a vontade que jamais sentira antes, matando a sede pelos doces e molhados lábios dela, que lhe causavam incontroláveis e excitantes arrepios. E Freya sentia extrema necessidade da calorosa pele dele aquecendo a sua, unindo-se a ele o máximo que podia naquele forte abraço que lhe dava, e o calor dos lábios dele aquecendo todo o seu interior.

E a congelante tempestade de neve acontecia lá fora, contrastando com a embraseada tempestade de desejos e líbidos que acontecia dentro de seus corpos nus, que incendiariam-se a qualquer instante, pois cada toque, gemido ou olhar era altamente inflamável. Abraçados, ofegavam e gemiam com intensidade, ao sentir o ápice do prazer lhes atingir arrebatadoramente. E no fim, beijaram-se com doçura, enquanto ainda sem roupas, se abraçavam forte e cobriam com o cobertor.

E durante um bom tempo permaneceram apenas assim, abraçados, esquentando um ao outro física e emocionalmente. Até Hyoga quebrar o silêncio, com certa infelicidade em seu tom.

- Amanhã após o almoço, iremos partir.

Freya o fitou subitamente, com desconsolada surpresa em seu olhar.

- Por quê...?

- Saori está tendo pressentimentos muito ruins, e nós também. Alguma ameaça se aproxima, e precisamos nos aprontar para ela.

Freya deitou a cabeça no ombro dele com martírio. Estava tão envolvida, que não pensou no momento que ele tivesse que voltar para o lado de Atena e cumprir sua missão de Cavaleiro. Mas teve de compreender, pois muito mais coisas dependiam desse dever, que ele já exercia quando a conheceu.

- Temos que aproveitar este dia, então. - Ela disse sugestiva, com dedos delicados passeando carinhosamente pelo tórax de Hyoga, e ele riu, compreendendo.

Aos poucos, a luz matinal de Asgard surgia através da janela.

**0000**

Realmente, fazia algum tempo que não lia "O quintal de Pippa". Antigamente, Adelle e Hugo o liam todas as noites antes de irem dormir, e sabiam de cor várias frases da obra. Mas agora o relendo, Adelle se surpreendia com a história de tal maneira que parecia lê-la pela primeira vez.

E se recordou da primeira vez que a leu, ou melhor, a ouviu, pois Hilda o lera para eles quando tinham apenas cinco anos, após ganharem o livro de uma amiga estrangeira dela e de Freya. Era tão nostálgico ler aquela história que tinha a sensação de estar lendo em sua cama em Valhala, e isto lhe trazia a clara imagem de sua casa, da comida, do jardim.

O jardim... pensar nele lhe causou certa tristeza. Não conseguia mais medir seu desejo de voltar para casa, e brincar com Hugo no jardim, ou ler "Pippa" com ele antes de dormir.

Terminou de ler todas páginas, e deparou-se com a biografia do autor, na aba da contracapa. Era engraçado pensar que havia lido aquele livro tantas vezes e nunca lera a história do criador de sua história favorita. Logo colocou-se a ler.

- "Apesar de sua nacionalidade russa, vive atualmente no Japão... Inspirou-se para escrever quando visitou a Irlanda..." Por Odin, quantos países! - Adelle imaginou o quanto ele deveria conhecer sobre o mundo, assim como ela desejava conhecer no futuro - Está explicado a razão desta história ser tão tocante.

E o que mais a intrigava era que o autor aparentava ser muito jovem para tanto, de acordo com a foto impressa junto ao texto biográfico. O sorriso radiante combinava com seus cabelos dourados e o brilho dos olhos azuis.

E então ela percebeu que grampeada à aba, havia uma carta dobrada várias vezes, talvez para parecer imperceptível no livro. A analisou, e notou a letra de Hugo. Sem perder tempo, iniciou a leitura desta.

* * *

Atualizado!

Agradeço mais uma vez a todos que estão lendo :)

Boa leitura.


	5. O rosário de ouro

**Capítulo 5**

- Bom dia, querido. - Hilda disse, abrindo devagar a porta do quarto. A luz que entrava pela fresta da porta aos poucos iluminava a face de Hugo, que já havia despertado há algum tempo.

- Bom dia, tia.

- Sua mãe saiu bem cedo para cuidar da Adelle, mas deixou seu café. E bem, eu vim trazê-lo. - Ela então pousou a bandeja na cama, fazendo Hugo deliciar-se apenas com o aroma, já deduzindo ser o seu café da manhã favorito.

- Chá de amoras escandinavas e bolinhos, as mães sempre sabem... - E colocou-se a devorar a comida.

- Sim. - O semblante de Hilda tornou-se mais sério - Escute Hugo, _ela_ nos respondeu.

E mostrou-lhe um envelope que estava sobre a bandeja, que o menino não havia notado. Ele parou a refeição e o apanhou, analisando o remetente, no qual constava _Saori Kido_.

Hugo sentiu seu coração acelerar-se, e os dedos tremerem levemente quando tentou abrir o envelope. Mas fechou os olhos e respirou fundo três vezes, e assim conseguiu rasgar a aba.

- Quer que eu o leia, Hugo?

- Não, tia. Obrigado. - E por fim começou a ler; não mais tranquilo que antes, porém mais encorajado, sentindo fielmente que suas esperanças seriam enfim reconhecidas.

**0000**

A noite caiu. A manhã seguinte estava perto, e com a chegada dela ele partiria. E justo em seu último dia em Asgard, não conseguiu passar tempo algum com Freya, que precisou acompanhar Hilda num vilarejo a qual levariam Saori. Lamentava por isso, pois este era o dia para estar com ela, pois sabe-se lá quando poderia vê-la novamente.

Mas o inicio da manhã ainda estava fresco na memória. Mais que fresco, ele diria, pois os olhos brilhantes dela, seus corpos unidos, seu líbido e o desejo insaciável de estarem juntos de corpo e alma tomavam-lhe por completo a mente, fazendo-o agir como se não estivesse ali. Os comentários sarcásticos de Seiya retratavam bem isso: "a mente do Hyoga já partiu para a Grécia sem nos esperar".

E mais do que pensar nisso, pensava em estar com ela novamente, pois tinha certeza que dali em diante tudo seria ainda melhor e mais intenso. O coração acelerava só de imaginar este momento.

Desligou o chuveiro e seguiu para a frente do espelho. Sentia-se diferente até mesmo na aparência, mais saudável e vistosa, e isso porque nunca foi de se sentir bonito. Colocou um roupão e começou a trocar os curativos do olho ferido.

- Você a verá de novo, sem dúvida. - Disse para seu reflexo.

Não só a veria, como a viu. Seguiu para o quarto para colocar a roupa e lá estava, sentada na cama olhando-o, provavelmente o esperando a algum tempo. Arqueou a sobrancelhas surpreso, e sorria divertido.

- Não combina com a sua personalidade espiar um homem tomar banho.

Freya riu, levantando e aproximando-se.

- Não espiei nada, ouviu? - Ela passou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, e ele passos o seus pela cintura dela - Espero que me perdoe, tive que me controlar tanto hoje para não gritar de raiva com Hilda. Mas adivinhe! Convencemos a senhorita Saori a filiar sua fundação em Asgard.

- Isso é excelente! - Ele exclamou - Esse país merece e vocês também.

E abraçaram-se, fazendo Freya sentir o calor da pele de Hyoga, que estava ainda mais quente por conta do banho. Apenas isto foi suficiente para fazê-la perder parte do foco.

- Mas eu sofri de saudades o dia todo. - Sussurrou a garota no ouvido dele.

- E eu não? - Ele sussurrou também, e complementou com um beijo no pescoço, o que fez inúmeras correntes elétricas correrem pelo corpo dela.

- Nós... Vamos dar um jeito não é? De continuar nos vendo depois que você partir. - Ela disse quando voltaram a se encarar.

- Não tenha dúvidas, não tenha... - Hyoga deslizou seus dedos por entre os cachos, o que soava quase como uma massagem que fez Freya sentir como se não houvesse mais gravidade.

E trocaram um ardente beijo, mais intenso e caloroso do que qualquer outro já trocado antes. Que lhes causava erupções de prazer, desejo e acima de tudo, emoções, um tornado delas, que através daquele beijo uniam-se formando outro tornado ainda maior.

Freya puxou os tecido do vestido, fazendo os botões traseiros deste se abrirem, e a peça deslizou pelo seu corpo até tocar o chão. Hyoga deleitou-se com a imagem da bela mulher que ele tinha para si agora, e Freya notava isso, também desejando ter para si um pouco mais daquele homem que já era seu. A garota o puxou pelo roupão e caíram sobre a cama, e ela livrou-se da roupa de banho dele.

O tornado estava totalmente fora de controle agora.

**0000**

- Hugo! - Adelle mal deixou o irmão entrar no quarto, correu até ele e lhe abraçou com firmeza.

- Delle, você está linda. - O garoto sorria de orelha a orelha, analisando a face mais corada de sua irmã, que ainda muito magra e sem cabelos, aparentava grandes melhorias.

- Obrigada. - Ela lançou um sorriso igual ao que ele tinha para ela - Sabe, acho que...Isso é por conta da sua carta.

- A que deixei no livro? - Ele sussurrou, e ela confirmou com a cabeça.

Hugo espiou a porta, e viu Freya conversar com o médico no corredor. Fechou a porta e adentrou mais ao quarto com Adelle.

- Delle, lembra daquela amiga da tia Hilda que falei para você? Ela... nos respondeu.

- Sério? - Adelle ajeitou-se na cama, atentando-se - O que ela disse?

- Ela disse que posso ir para a casa dela. E ficar lá até... Você sabe... Eu conseguir falar com ele, e convencê-lo. - Ele dizia animado, mas também receoso - Mas a mamãe não pode saber, ouviu? Ela nunca me deixaria ir se soubesse.

Os olhos da garotinha lacrimejaram, mas ela continuava sorrindo.

- Nós nunca nos separamos assim antes.

- É, nunca. Mas vai ser por pouco tempo, e isso vai ser feito para que tenhamos ainda mais tempo juntos depois.

E se abraçaram o mais forte que podiam. Só soltaram-se quando Adelle resolveu apanhar o livro deles no criado, e após o entregou ao irmão.

- Quer levar para a viagem?

O garoto ficou algum tempo olhando o exemplar, folheando as páginas, mas o fechou antes de chegar a contracapa.

- Não, fica com ele aqui. - E o entregou de volta.

- Tudo bem... - A menina sorriu, mas seu semblante era um tanto ressentido - Fale muito de mim para ele, sim? Eu quero muito que o papai goste de mim.

- Tem como não gostar de você? - Hugo riu, como se achasse absurdo ela falar aquilo.- Ele vai te adorar.

- Tenho muita sorte de ter um irmão como você. - E Adelle voltou a sorrir, confortada.

**0000**

A luz matinal da janela já era forte o suficiente para importunar seu sono, que ela insistia em manter; sentindo-se adormecida sobre uma grande pluma. Mas despertou instantaneamente quando sentiu um quente beijo em suas costas.

- Bom dia. - Disse ele, sentado ao seu lado, mirando-a com um sorriso tão doce quanto o aroma do chá que ele tomava.

- Bom dia... - Respondeu sonolenta - Que cheirinho bom.

- Quer um pouco? - Hyoga apanhou a xícara na bandeja sobre a cama e a encheu com a bebida avermelhada, cheia de pedaços de frutas - Chá de amoras. Espero que não se importe se eu ter me atrevido a utilizar a cozinha do palácio.

- De maneira nenhuma... - Freya disse. E provou o chá, logo deleitando-se com o doce e sutil sabor. Tomou-o de uma única vez, e logo encheu a xícara novamente - Eu costumava detestar amoras escandinavas, mas esse chá me contrariou...

- É, você me disse no bosque que não gostava, mas eu particularmente fiquei feliz de encontrá-las aqui, achei que só existissem na Sibéria. Sempre tomo esse chá no café.

- Sibéria... - Freya recitava a palavra sorrindo - Um dia eu conhecerei este lugar...

- Com certeza. - Ele sorriu, um sorriso tão radiante que a levou a sorrir também. Trocaram um beijo intenso, demorado, só separando-se quando Hyoga sentiu a lágrima quente rolar pelo rosto dela e tocar o seu.

- Hyoga, não esqueça de mim, está bem? - Disse ela por fim, fitando fixamente sua face ainda muito próxima a sua.

Hyoga mostrou-lhe então um rosário dourado, antes dentro de sua camisa. Tirou a peça e a passou para pescoço de Freya. Maravilhada, ela contemplava e tocava a joia.

- É... lindo.

- Eu nunca me separo disto, Freya, nunca. Isso será uma garantia de que não nos esqueceremos.

- Hyoga... - Sorrindo, Freya o beijou novamente, com ainda mais paixão, e também muito mais lágrimas.

* * *

Atualizado :)

**Guest:** obrigada, ou gracias (hehe), pelo review!

Agradeço a todos que leram, tenham uma boa leitura!


	6. Luzes e preces

**Capítulo 6**

O dia havia acabado de surgir. Freya graciosamente acenava dos portões do Palácio, e Hugo respondia da janela, sorridente; mas o sorriso desapareceu assim que ela se foi, dando lugar a uma expressão apreensiva. Faltava apenas um dia, aquele dia, para partir para o Japão.

- Já arrumou as malas, Hugo? - Indagou a tia, surgindo detrás dele.

- Ainda não, vou fazer agora. Achei melhor esperar a mamãe ir para o hospital antes.

- Fez bem. Quer ajuda?

O menino assentiu para Hilda, e seguiram para o quarto dele.

Hugo ria entre dentes, imaginando como Freya faria suas malas, enchendo de coisas que ela julgaria ser de extrema importância, mas que não tinham tanta importância assim, demonstrando toda o jeito descontroladamente precavido que as mães costumam ter. E o mais engraçado é que sua tia Hilda não era muito diferente, afinal, ela era tão mãe dele e de Adelle quanto Freya em certos momentos.

- Eu precisaria ser um Guerreiro-Deus para carregar isso, tia. Está muito cheia. - Ambos riam.

- Ah, mas os Guerreiros-Deuses não eram apenas fortes Hugo. Eles sempre tinham em mãos tudo o que achavam ser útil. Isso sempre lhe auxiliava muito em suas batalhas.

O porta-retratos sobre o criado estranhamente refletiu a luz, levando Hugo a percebê-lo ali. Apanhou-o e o observou, durante alguns bons instantes. O dedo passava sobre a imagem da risonha Adelle, cheia de saúde e vitalidade. Voltou os olhos para a mala, imaginando que em breve ela pudesse ter aquela saúde novamente. Colocou cuidadosamente o porta-retratos na mala.

Hilda fechou a mala, e fitou o sobrinho com pouca porém notável tormenta.

- Querido, você sabe que fico muito apreensiva com isso. Se não fosse de fato algo importante para sua irmã, eu também não permitiria que você fosse. Não assim pelo menos, sozinho e sorrateiro.

- Eu sei. Mas não é importante _somente_ para a Adelle. - Ele sentiu um pouco de receio ao falar - Tenho um monte de coisas pra perguntar, coisas que eu não acho que a mamãe se sentiria bem em me responder. Esse momento é muito oportuno para suprir as minhas dúvidas.

- Eu entendo. - Hilda abaixou-se na altura dele, acarinhando-lhe nos cabelos - E você está nervoso? Digo... em conhecer o seu pai?

- Sim, muito. Mas eu sinto mais... medo do que posso encontrar. Mamãe não falou quase nada sobre ele para nós, apenas que ainda estava vivo e vivia em outro país. As vezes eu penso que ele pode ter feito algum mal para ela. - Foi inevitável para ele deixar que uma lágrima rolasse.

- Mas ele não fez querido, acredite.

- Você o conheceu, tia?

- Não tanto quanto deveria. Mas eu conheço a sua mãe, ela é muito inteligente e nunca se apaixonaria por alguém ruim.

- É... tem razão. - Hugo enfim sorriu, pois concordava plenamente com isso. Sempre achou que sua mãe fosse tão boa e doce que possuía o poder de atrair outras boas pessoas ao seu encalço. E uma pessoa que fizera aquela gentil mulher se apaixonar não poderia de maneira alguma ser má.

Pela primeira vez, Hugo criou boas expectativas quanto a seu pai.

**0000**

Inicio da tarde. O jato da Fundação Graad partiu levando Atena e seus Cavaleiros.

Freya apertou o rosário contra o peito, querendo sentir a garantia de que se veriam novamente. As esperanças disso acontecer eram grandes, pois não havia o que os impedisse de se encontrar. Mas ao vê-lo partir sentiu uma angustia, um mal presságio dentro de si. Rezar para que os deuses protegessem Hyoga foi o que conseguiu fazer para tranquilizar ao menos um pouco seu coração aflito.

Eis que poucas semanas Hilda lhe noticiou. O senhor do Mundo Inferior, junto ao seu exército de Espectros iniciara a execução de seu plano de destruir a Terra. Uma grande guerra se iniciara, tornando o tormento de Freya ainda maior. Contou a sua irmã tudo o que havia acontecido naquela semana em que hospedaram Atena. Hilda ficou perplexa, mas também confortada.

- Hyoga é um ótimo rapaz, como todos os Cavaleiros. Como qualquer guerreiro, aliás... Não se preocupe, Freya... - Disse a mais velha. E as duas passaram horas e horas daquela noite rezando, pedindo que os deuses auxiliassem Atena com seu miraculoso poder. O que pareceu inicialmente ser em vão, pois logo souberam que mais uma grande guerra se iniciaria, com o objetivo de salvar a vida de um dos Cavaleiros antes atingido com grande gravidade por Hades.

Nem ao menos sabiam ao certo quem era este Cavaleiro, mas Freya não conseguia evitar pensar no pior. Chorava e rezava muito, horas a fio, com o rosário apertado entre as mãos.

_Por favor Odin, que não seja Hyoga..._

E o ritual se repetiu por mais dias, até o momento em que uma grande Aurora Boreal tomou os céus de Asgard (e do mundo). As cores variavam para algumas incomuns naquele fenômeno, e ainda mais incomum foi quando a Aurora parou de dançar e caiu dos céus, como uma grande chuva de luzes coloridas.

A chuva banhava tudo de esperança, vitória, amor... e a mais utópica paz. Os Cavaleiros haviam por fim vencido a batalha final.

- Agora de fato não há mais nada que nos impeça... - Freya disse, sorrindo bobamente, banhando-se na chuva luminosa.

**0000**

- Mamãe...? - Ele bateu no porta, ainda que esta já estivesse semi-aberta.

- Oi querido, entre. - Freya ergueu o olhar para o garoto. Hugo aproximou-se e se deitou na cama ao lado da mãe.

- Posso dormir com você hoje?

- Claro. Faz um tempo que você não dorme aqui mesmo. - Ela fez bico, satirizando uma mágoa - Pensei até que tivesse crescido demais pra isso.

- É, pois veja que eu não cresci tanto assim. - Hugo abraçou Freya. Concentrou-se no abraço cálido e no suave perfume dela, que o acalentava tanto que o planeta parecia não girar.

- Só faltou a sua irmã aqui... - Freya murmurou, com seus dedos brincando nos cabelos dourados dele. Pela primeira vez desde que a irmã adoeceu, Hugo não sentiu lástima em sua mãe quando ela falava de Adelle; ele supôs que ela tivesse em mente os prósperos momentos em que dormiam os três juntos, embalando-os e eles a ela. Era impossível ter qualquer sentimento de tristeza com essa doce cena em mente.

- Logo ela vai estar, mãe. - Ele disse, sorrindo esperançoso.

- Sei que vai querido... - A moça sorriu, orgulhosa do quanto seu filho era otimista. Freya beijou-lhe a testa e o cobriu com o cobertor. E o ninou sem parar, como um pequeno bebê que ela imaginava que ele ainda fosse. Hugo a abraçou mais forte, a fim de senti-la o mais intensamente possível. Depois de tantos anos de sua vida nos quais nunca havia ficado longe dela, via-se que no dia seguinte embarcaria num avião estranho e iria para o outro lado do mundo, passando vários e indeterminados dias sem aquele abraço.

"Que este quente embalo te mantenha próxima de mim, mesmo enquanto eu estiver longe." Orou ele em seu consciente. E logo adormeceu.

**0000**

Hilda ria pelos cantos, sem conseguir controlar sua felicidade. Era muito compreensível a razão disto, pois não havia ninguém que se importasse mais com Asgard do que ela.

Depois de um longo mês, Saori Kido finalmente havia confirmado em uma carta que sua fundação financiaria a construção de um hospital no pequeno país. Profissionais que já atuavam em Asgard de modo caseiro, unidos a outros que viriam de outros países tornariam a vida de todos os habitantes muito melhor. E a de Hilda também.

Mas seria necessária uma assinatura da Governante, num documento que estava no Japão. Hilda jamais saíra de sua terra antes, e tinha receio em sair, pensando o que poderia acontecer com as grandes geleiras por falta de suas orações e proteção.

Mas ela também poderia enviar um representante oficial, que assinaria por ela, segundo a carta. Logo colocou-se a pensar em quem poderia representá-la. Não havia resposta mais óbvia, ninguém depois de Hilda sabia mais sobre todos os procedimentos de Asgard do que ela, seu braço direito, sua única família. Freya era a mais perfeita representante que Hilda pudesse ter.

Hilda foi até o quarto de Freya, e da porta contemplou a irmã, orando com aquele rosário reluzente em mãos. Ainda que a irmã também nunca tivesse saído de Asgard, não havia ninguém mais disposto a fazer aquela longa viagem. Lá era supriria sua incansável ânsia por um certo reencontro.

* * *

Mais uma atualização.

Agradeço sinceramente aos que estão acompanhando.

Tenham uma boa leitura.


	7. Partida

**Capítulo 7**

Hugo apertou os olhos, incomodado com a luz vinda da janela. Olhou em volta e encontrou-a, sentada frente à sua penteadeira penteando seus longos cachos platinados, aprontando-se para mais um dia.

- Bom dia, meu amor. - Freya disse sorridente, ao avistar através do espelho as íris esmeralda do menino faiscarem. Levantou-se e se sentou ao lado dele na cama. Com ternura, o beijou na bochecha, e afagou os cabelos dourados, agora desgrenhados - Já estou indo querido.

- Tá bem. Cuide direitinho da Delle. - A voz de Hugo falhou um pouco por conta do sono, mas os olhos já estavam bem abertos.

- Cuido sim. - O afago desceu dos cabelos para as maçãs do rosto dele - Volto no fim da tarde. Seja bonzinho e obedeça a Hilda.

- Tudo bem.

Hugo levou a mão ao rosto de Freya, e fez nela um carinho parecido ao que ela lhe fazia. E então ele ergueu-se na cama, e a abraçou o mais forte que podia. O coração do garoto agitou-se dentro do peito, levando-o a lacrimejar intensamente, o que o fez piscar incessantemente para conter isto.

- Quantas saudades, hein? Não se preocupe nós vamos nos ver a noite, está bem? Você pode até dormir aqui de novo. - Freya disse quando ele a soltou.

O peso no peito de Hugo aumentou, tendo em mente que eles não se veriam a noite.

- Tá bem. Mas mãe... eu te amo, tá? Eu te amo muito. - E voltou a abraçá-la.

- Eu também te amo, Hugo.

Freya então o beijou na testa, e ajeitou os cabelos que caíam sobre o rosto do menino. Não pôde deixar de notar o quanto estes carinhos dele soavam estranhos, diferente de seus carinhos característicos, que tranquilizavam e confortavam, especialmente nestes tempos delicados. Os afagos de agora pareciam mais melancólicos.

Mas Freya achou melhor não comentar. O cobriu com o cobertor precavidamente e o beijou no rosto mais uma vez.

Hugo observou Freya sair, já sentindo uma prematura saudade dela.

**0000**

Uma mão firmou-se contra a alça da mala, e ao outra contra a mão de Hilda. O jato pousou no campo vasto, naturalmente coberto por neve. E após alguns instantes, a escadaria da aeronave postou-se ao chão, e no alto dela surgiu, a conhecida por ser a reencarnação de Atena. Freya e Hilda entreolharam-se, intrigadas e surpresas. Saori Kido havia avisado-lhes que viria alguém para acompanhar Freya na viagem ao Japão, mas não que seria a própria a fazê-lo.

Logo atrás, seguindo-a, vinha seu mais fiel Cavaleiro, Seiya de Pégaso.

- Hilda, Freya. Como estão? - Saori cumprimentou calorosa.

- Atena, Pégaso... Mas que grata surpresa! - Exclamou Hilda, com o cenho franzido - Vamos bem. E vocês?

- Bom, considerando que felizmente não estamos aqui para combater ameaça alguma, assim como nunca mais combateremos, podem me chamar de Saori.

- Bem, está bem. - Assentiram - É muito aprazível para nós saber que por fim viveremos em paz, para sempre. Só temos a agradecer. - Freya completou, amigável.

- Nós é quem agradecemos o apoio. - Seiya disse sorrindo propiciosamente.

- Bem... - Hilda virou-se para a irmã, segurando-se com afeto as duas mãos - Você já sabe o que deve fazer, minha irmã. Boa sorte! - E então a abraçou forte - Você sabe o quanto eu confio em você.

- Sei sim, Hilda. - Soltaram-se, mas voltaram a unir as mãos - Ficará bem sozinha?

- Ficarei sim. Você está segura, afinal. - Hilda sorriu para Saori.

Freya sorriu afável, afagando a face da irmã. Recobrou a mala em sua mão, aguardou Seiya e Saori despedirem-se também e os três seguiram para dentro do jato. Do alto da escada, acenou para Hilda, que respondeu desejando-lhe boa viagem.

Ao entrar e acomodar-se no aeroplano, sentiu um objeto gelado dentro da roupa, sobre o peito. Ao postá-lo para fora, o rosário dourado refletiu incandescente a luz da janela. Sua alma iluminou-se da mesma forma, cheia de ansiedade.

**0000**

O coração pulsava igual ao motor daquele jato que pousara. Mirou a tia novamente e apanhou sua mala das mãos dela. Entrelaçou sua mão a de Hilda e a apertou, fazendo a mulher notar toda a sua tensão.

Nervoso, Hugo observou com cautela cada ato. Os passos da mulher de longos cabelos violeta pela escadaria do avião até eles, transmitindo uma forte energia, cheia de serenidade. Mas nem isso fez o louro abrandar seus nervos.

- Hilda, como vai? Quanto tempo, não? - A moça sorria ternamente, assim como Hilda.

- Vamos bem. Faz realmente muito tempo que não nos vemos...

- Mas não nos esquecemos. - Disseram as duas juntas, rindo logo após.

A atenção dela então desviou-se para Hugo, ao abaixar-se na altura dele, ainda sorrindo harmoniosa.

- E você deve ser o Hugo, não? Eu sou a Saori, para quem você e sua tia enviaram aquela carta. - Saori estendeu-lhe a mão.

- Muito... prazer. - Hugo vacilou um pouco, mas logo apertou a mão dela amigavelmente, contagiado por sua boa energia.

- O prazer é todo meu. - Saori diminuiu o tom e aumentou a atenção para com Hugo, a fim de mostrar mais afeição - Sabe, eu admiro muitíssimo o que está fazendo pela sua irmãzinha. Você tem muita coragem, meu bem, e eu admiro muito os corajosos. Portanto, pode contar comigo para qualquer coisa, certo? - E ela lançou-lhe um sorriso ainda mais afável, ao se levantar.

Hugo ainda não sentiu-se menos aflito, porém a graciosidade de Saori chegava a lembrar-lhe tanto a de sua mãe, que sentiu-se mais seguro, ao menos.

- Agora você deve ir, querido. - E então foi Hilda quem ficou na altura de Hugo, e o abraçou forte e ternamente - Vou cuidar para tudo dar certo aqui, tudo bem? Boa sorte.

- Obrigado, tia. - Ele a soltou, e apertou a mão dela - Dê um abraço desse na mamãe e na Delle, por favor.

- Darei sim... - Hilda acarinhou os cabelos dele e beijou-lhe a testa, e após entrelaçou sua mão a dele mais um vez - Escute Hugo, como a Saori disse, você é realmente muito corajoso. E as coisas sempre ocorrem bem para quem tem coragem, principalmente para um Asgardiano. É uma virtude muito cultuada pelos deuses. - Ela levantou-se então - Seja confiante como sempre, ouviu?

- Certo. - Ele por fim conseguiu sorrir.

- Ótimo. Tenha uma boa viagem. - A tia despediu-se com um beijo ruidoso.

Saori despediu-se também, e estendeu a mão à Hugo. Ele a segurou, firmando sua mão á dela como havia feito antes com Hilda, e sentiu o polegar dela acariciar o dorso de sua mão, tentando confortá-lo. Deu mais uma olhada em Hilda, que acenava sorrindo, e acenou de volta da mesma forma.

Entrou e acomodou-se no jato, e mergulhou em pensamentos enquanto sentia o aeroplano decolar. Da janela observou as montanhas nevadas de Asgard, impressionado por vê-las de cima pela primeira vez. Nunca em toda sua vida deixara aquela terra, e nunca pensou em deixar um dia. Orou para Odin, para que tudo aquilo valesse a pena, e a coragem que diziam que ele tinha fosse frutuosa.

**0000**

Como não podia deixar de ser, sempre que tentava descansar, depois da duras batalhas, era sempre acordado por risadas, que ecoavam em sua mente, especificamente para perturbá-lo, angustiá os confrontos, seus inimigos não tinham pudor algum em gargalhar de sua devoção e seu amor pelo mundo, de transformar suas crenças e sonhos em vergonha e martírios, e ferir sua alma. E estes ferimentos perduravam por muito tempo, lhe causando uma insuportável dor, e enquanto a ferida não se curasse, as malditas risadas continuariam a importuná-lo.

O louro foi despertado novamente por gargalhadas extremamente altas. Mas não eram _aquelas_ risadas, distorcidas, e debochadas. Eram risadas realmente carregadas de alegria, contagiantes; as vozes eram agudas e doces, vozes de crianças. As crianças do orfanato - que ficava próximo á sua casa - haviam saído para brincar, e jogavam euforicamente algum esporte. Isso o confortou ainda mais, pois aquelas doces risadas não eram parte de seu consciente, eram reais. A tão sonhada paz pela qual os Cavaleiros haviam por tanto lutado era real.

Hyoga despertou de seus pensamentos ao ouvir a porta de entrada bater. Ouviu atentamente os passos leves seguirem da entrada até o quarto onde estava.

Eiri posicionou uma caixa de curativos sobre a mesa próxima. O rapaz apenas sentou-se na cama, mirando-a.

- Céus, eu o acordei. Desculpe. - A loura lamentou, observando os olhos sonolentos de Hyoga.

- Fique tranquila. Eu já estava acordado.

Eiri arqueou as sobrancelhas, convencida. Remexeu os produtos da caixa, e Hyoga tirou a camisa. A jovem então seguiu até ele e lhe tirou os curativos das costas, e após aplicou um medicamento, e então aplicou nas feridas novos curativos. Isto havia tornado-se um ritual durante as tardes, desde que o Cavaleiro de Cisne retornou da ultima batalha. A ultima, literalmente.

A única coisa que mudava nesse ritual diário era que...

- A cada dia dói menos, não é?

- É sim. - Hyoga disse - Você poderia ser enfermeira, Eiri.

- E eu sou. Todos os dias aparece um ou dois joelhos ralados para tratar lá no orfanato. Dessa algazarra que estamos ouvindo aí de fora vão surgir uns dez joelhos, talvez.

E ambos riram calorosamente.

Hyoga concentrou-se involuntariamente no toque dos dedos de Eiri. Eram tão delicados e quentes, a ponto de amenizar as ardências do produto. Talvez fosse isso que diminuísse as dores durante esse tempo todo - quase um mês - que ela cuidou dele. Era estranho pensar, a maneira como a dor diminuía com os toques lhe causava uma sensação de deja-vu. Ou melhor, de nostalgia, uma nostalgia que deixava seu coração inquieto, ansioso... e alegre.

A lembrança daqueles pequenos e gelados dedos foi tão nítida que quase os sentiu sobre o seu ombro, onde havia uma cicatriz que conseguiu com um estilhaço de gelo, em Asgard.

* * *

Bom, mais um capítulo :)

**Guest: **Muito obrigada por mais um review meu bem. Fico muito lisonjeada que goste da escrita, de verdade ^-^

Agradeço a todos que acompanham. Um ótimo ano novo para todos.

Tenham um boa leitura.


	8. Novidades

**Capítulo** **8**

Embora fosse imensamente confortável, aquela poltrona do jato não amenizava seu incomodo de estar tão longe de sua própria cama esta noite. Tanto que o garoto a viu passar por completo, pois não conseguiu dormir nem um pouco; agora via o céu clarear lentamente.

- Acordou cedo, Hugo. - Saori se aproximou, observando-o contemplar as paisagens através da janela.

- Eu não consegui dormir, na verdade. - Hugo levantou a poltrona, para manter-se sentado agora - Bom dia, senhora Saori.

- Bom dia, me chame apenas de Saori, pode ser? - Saori sentou-se ao lado dele.

- Certo, Saori. Escute, eu... queria te perguntar uma coisa. - Hugo mexia os dedos das mãos e estralava-os, com os olhos sobre eles. O que para Saori era um sinal de tensão, ou receio.

- Diga meu bem.

- Você... Conhece o meu pai, não é? Como... Como ele é? - Ele enfim a mirou, ainda desconfortável.

Saori arqueou as sobrancelhas, e deu um sorriso leve.

- Seu pai é uma ótima pessoa, mas eu particularmente não saberia descrevê-lo, não da maneira que você deveria ouvir. Acho você só terá noção do quanto ele é bom quando o conhecer.

Hugo sorriu levemente, entre os lábios, e desviou o olhar novamente para suas mãos inquietas. Saori já conseguia esperar por outra pergunta.

- Minha tia me disse algo parecido. Isso me faz imaginar qual vai ser a reação da minha irmã quando conhecê-lo também. - Ele então a mirou novamente, sorrindo com serenidade, sendo a sensação que sempre tinha quando pensava na felicidade de sua família.

- Penso que, se sua irmã ama você, a reação dela será a melhor possível.

O louro arqueou uma sobrancelha, procurando entender. Saori sorriu de volta, e deslizou o polegar na bochecha de Hugo, contemplando seu rosto.

- Porque vocês dois são muito parecidos. - O sorriso dela ficou mais largo e vistoso, assim como o de Hugo tornou-se ainda mais radiante - Mas mudando de assunto. Você nunca deve ter visto um nascer do sol assim, não é? Observe.

Hugo voltou-se para a janela, a qual já exibia o céu bem claro. E vagarosamente, a luz dourada foi surgindo no horizonte; espaçando-se entre as nuvens que também estavam iluminadas agora. Os olhos do menino brilharam com os raios, e ele sorria mecanicamente, deslumbrado com o esplendor daquela luz que logo tomou todo o céu. Foi de longe a coisa mais bela que já vira.

- Mamãe e Adelle iriam adorar isso! - Murmurou consigo.

Hugo sentiu que conhecer esta nova maravilha não era coincidência. Era como um sinal de que muitas outras novidades estariam por vir, como ele próprio já conseguia supor. Orou em seu consciente que estas novas descobertas fossem tão calorosas quanto aqueles raios de sol.

**0000**

- Os cabelos estão tão curtos. - Freya comentou, contemplando a reencarnação de Atena. Tinha em mente a última vez em que a viu, quando tinha compridas e vistosas madeixas de cor violeta, e que agora alcançavam a metade do pescoço.

- As batalhas tiram muitas coisas de nós. Saori teve sorte de ter perdido apenas os cabelos. - Seiya respondeu, acompanhando-a na observação.

- Tem razão. Mas não tiraram de você seu senso de Cavaleiro. Continua guardando as costas dela, mesmo que saiba não precisar mais lutar.

As maçãs do rosto do rapaz enrubesceram-se levemente.

- Não estou aqui apenas para protegê-la, é... Envolve mais do que isso.

- Envolve mais? - Freya arqueou uma sobrancelha. E as bochechas de Seiya ficaram ainda mais vermelhas.

- Nós estamos... juntos.

A loura levou a mão á boca, incredulamente maravilhada.

- Meus... meus parabéns! - Disse ela, postando a mão no ombro dele.

- Pois é. - Ele riu de leve - Eu, por tanto tempo fiquei a um fio de perdê-la, a vi padecer várias vezes. E ela me viu do mesmo jeito. E quando nos olhamos, sãos e salvos, ao fim de toda aquela guerra, finalmente nos sentimos extremamente seguros para agarrar aquela chance de... sermos enfim um do outro, sermos... nós mesmos.

Freya sentia uma sensação peculiar ao ouvi-lo falar, tão profundo em suas palavras. Ela se identificou tão drasticamente que repousou a cabeça no encosto da mesma maneira distraída que Seiya.

- Você deve saber como é isso, talvez. - O moreno disse, voltando a fitá-la.

- Eu devo?

- Sim. - Seiya deu uma risada um pouco marota - Hyoga me contou sobre vocês.

Freya afundou a face numa das mãos, sendo ela quem ficou rubra desta vez.

- Pela proximidade de vocês já imagino que ele te entregou tudo.

- Pois é, entregou sim. - E ambos riram - Vocês dois são geniais, nunca passou pela minha cabeça que pudessem estar juntos. Ainda mais no quarto de hóspedes.

- Não! Ele não te contou sobre... Céus, eu vou matá-lo! - Com as bochechas ainda mais quentes, Freya exaltou-se sarcasticamente, enquanto Seiya gargalhava. Mas quando ele por fim parou, a expressão de constrangimento da garota havia transformado-se numa mais tranquila e séria - E... Hyoga está bem? Se feriu muito?

- Está bem, sim. Está quase recuperado dos ferimentos, porém faz algumas semanas que eu não o vejo.

Freya esboçou um sorriso quase involuntário. Depois de uma imensa preocupação pesar por tanto tempo em seu coração e mente, enfim recebeu uma noticia que a fez sentir-se leve. E a cada instante ficava mais leve, mais e mais. Até que sua consciência ficou estranhamente leve também, e ela viu boa parte do cenário escurecer.

Em poucos instantes, voltou a si, ainda um pouco sem orientação. Encontrou os olhos afligidos de Seiya e Saori, indagando-lhe o que sentia.

- Foi apenas uma tontura, eu acho.

**0000**

Ainda que não fosse maior que o Palácio Valhala, a expansão da casa de Saori ainda impressionava muito. Mas a atenção de Hugo foi mecanicamente levada para o imenso jardim florido. Talvez ali habitassem todas aquelas espécies de flores que Adelle e ele viram num livro de plantas algumas vezes, sendo este o único meio por onde vira uma flor. Portanto, não resistiu em apanhar uma delas, e analisar cada detalhe de suas pétalas com as pontas dos dedos. Como Adelle amaria ver aquele jardim.

Mas a distração foi interrompida com um grito agudo que tornava-se mais alto com o aproximar da menina, que corria eufórica para os braços de Saori.

- Quero que conheça o Hugo, ele vai ficar conosco por um tempinho. - E a menina virou-se para ele. Tinha a mesma altura do garoto, e muito provavelmente a mesma idade. Compartilhava com Saori alguns traços faciais e os cabelos lisos e compridos, mas os da garota eram castanhos, assim como seus olhos faiscantes. As bochechas eram levemente rosadas e com algumas leves sardas, o que dava-lhe um ar bem vivaz, o que combinava com a energia que ela demonstrou ter naquele instante.

- Oi, eu sou a Sayuri. - Ela cumprimentou, estendeu a mão.

- Hugo. - Ele apertou a mão dela um pouco tímido, e Sayuri sorriu tão ternamente quanto Saori fazia.

- Hugo, hum. De onde você veio?

- Eu vim de Asgard. - O garoto respondeu mais a vontade, e a morena franziu o cenho - Fica na Europa, bem ao norte, acima da Noruega eu acho.

- Caramba! - Sayuri arredondou a boca - É bem longe não?

- Querida, vocês vão ter muito tempo para conversar, mas o Hugo precisa se instalar e descansar um pouco.

- E não só ele, não é? - Disse aproximando-se o homem com os traços que completavam a fisionomia de Sayuri, junto aos de Saori. Ele beijou a mulher de cabelos violeta com paixão, o que embora a agradasse, a deixou desconcertada.

- Seiya, as crianças estão olhando. - Saori disse ao se separar, um pouco sem fôlego. Mas ela ainda deu-lhe um beijo mais breve após - Também morri de saudades.

Hugo particularmente não se incomodou, embora não conseguisse deixar de olhar atentamente a cena com curiosidade, pois nunca havia visto duas pessoas beijarem-se na boca antes. Mas viu que Sayuri contorceu levemente os lábios, repulsiva.

- Não mais do que eu. - Seiya disse sorridente, e logo atentou-se para o garoto de cabelos dourados - Então você é o Hugo. Eu sou o Seiya, seja muito bem vindo.

- Obrigado, é um prazer. - Mais sorridente e desenvolto, Hugo estendeu e apertou a mão dele.

Logo após, os três anfitriões levaram o menino para se instalar. O quarto dele era um pouco menor que o seu em Asgard, mas aparentava ser tão confortável quanto, e tinha uma bela vista para o jardim florido. Depois, foi levado para tomar lanche, e foi quando mais se divertiu: Seiya e Sayuri riam e faziam graças à mesa, e embora os repreendesse algumas vezes, Saori não conseguia deixar de gargalhar junto, assim como Hugo.

Mal podia esperar para contar á Adelle sobre seus novos parentes.

**0000**

O cheiro das amoras exalou-se por todo o ambiente, o que havia tornado-se comum durante aquelas tardes. Eiri adorava o chá, e depois de ela ter por tanto cuidado de seus ferimentos e de sua casa, Hyoga sentia-se mais do que obrigado a preparar todos os dias a bebida para ela.

E observava sempre a maneira com que ela o bebia. Sempre arrastava as rodelas de amoras para os cantos da xícara, e de uma vez bebia o chá, deliciada.

E de súbito surgiam as imagens no consciente: a porcelana cheia de rodelas de amoras escandinavas em seu fundo, sobre a bandeja, que por sua vez ficava sobre a cama desarrumada. Depois, os dedos finos que jogavam para os cantos as amoras.

Eiri o bebia da mesma maneira que Freya o bebeu, aquela vez.

Hyoga praguejava em seu consciente, culpado. Era injusto pensar em Freya ao olhar para Eiri, considerando tudo o que aconteceu. Ainda podia ver os olhos vermelhos e inchados, e ouvir a voz engasgada de Eiri quando ele voltou da batalha, quase morrendo. E podia recordar-se de todos os dias que ela cuidou dele, que velou devotamente por ele. Hyoga sempre refletiu sobre o que a motivaria a fazer tanto, pois Eiri nada ganharia com isso. O mais provável era o fato de ter sido um dos que a libertaram das trevas de Éris, o que provavelmente a deixava muito agradecida.

- Vou pegar uma colher de chá aqui, okay? - Ela disse, interrompendo seus pensamentos por um instante.

Sustentou este pensamento durante muito tempo: Eiri era apenas grata a ele, o que inicialmente o desapontaria um pouco, considerando o grande interesse que já teve pela garota. Algo que mudou quando voltou de Asgard; a suposta ideia da gratidão dela agora o deixava aliviado, pois não queria dar-lhe falsas esperanças, considerando o que sentia por Freya agora.

Até que, depois dessa última batalha, Eiri chegou um dia para cuidar de suas feridas. Ela estava estranhamente séria, e mesmo vacilante, o convidou para conversar.

Aconteceu tudo o que ele temia.

Eiri descreveu o quanto sentia-se aliviada ao vê-lo voltar sempre, o quanto temia perde-lo, o quanto sentia-se radiante sempre que estava perto, o quanto a presença dele fazia sentido... o quanto o amava. Hyoga nunca soube o que responder a ela, o que ela merecia ouvir, e isso o incomodava. Por muito pensou em negar a ajuda da moça, era indevido usar de sua dedicação e esforços para com ele, e não dar uma resposta digna ao sentimento dela. Mas Eiri nunca pareceu se importar, e inexplicavelmente continuava a agir como a grande amiga que era.

_Detesto ter autopiedade de mim mesma, Hyoga. Ainda que eu te ame, sua amizade ainda me cativa. _

Apesar de tantas coisas, Eiri não deixava de ser especial para Hyoga.

A babá então retirava com a colher as rodelas de amoras do fundo da xícara e as comia, saboreando isto mais do que o próprio chá. E a cena novamente o levou a afundá-lo em sua mente, recordando-se do quanto Freya detestava aquela fruta, ao contrário de Eiri.

- Quer mais chá? - O louro apanhou o bule e a serviu, tentando fugir daqueles pensamentos. Mas não conseguiu, quando se aproximou, Eiri o fitou de maneira diferente, bem profundamente, como se quisesse encontrar algo em seus olhos. E então o beijou, com calor e intensidade.

Hyoga estremeceu, ardentemente confuso por não ter conseguido pará-la.

* * *

Bem, mais uma atualização :D

Ficou maior do que eu costumo escrever, o que particularmente me incomoda, pois fico pensando que pode estar muito cansativo. Espero que não esteja.

Agradeço sinceramente a quem está acompanhando. Tenham uma boa leitura.


	9. Incerto

**Capítulo 9 **

- Mamãe, está tudo bem? - Adelle franzia a testa, como ela sempre fazia quando estava preocupada. Freya estava da mesma forma, mas de maneira mais triste, e soltava leves suspiros tão ressentidos quanto, o que havia feito a menina notar sua exaltação.

- Está tudo bem, querida; se importa se eu for ao corredor um pouquinho? - Respondeu, e Adelle assentiu em negativo. Freya saiu, e se sentou no corredor.

- Deuses, como Hilda permitiu? - Murmurou choramingando. O coração da moça estava esmagado de aflição e medo: Hugo agora estava a incontáveis quilômetros longe, tendo feito a viagem em segredo. O que estaria ele fazendo agora? Será que havia comido direito? Ou dormido direito? Ele nunca saíra de Asgard, e o esperado era que nunca saísse, pois era isso que ele dizia algumas vezes. Portanto não conseguia tirar da mente a ideia de que ele poderia estar precisando de algo, ou de alguém, dela.

E mais do que isso, preocupava-se drasticamente com as consequências da estada dele por lá. Ainda tinha muito fresco na mente - e nos rostos de seus gêmeos - as coisas que havia feito no Japão da primeira e única vez que havia ido até lá. Conseguia ter aquela sensação dolorosa apenas ao lembrar daqueles momentos, mas apesar disso, fez tudo esperando que desse certo no final. Isso a confortou um pouco, pois de fato havia dado certo. Havia vivido anos muito felizes com seus filhos, e tinha fé que _todos_ tivessem sido felizes também, graças as escolhas que havia feito no passado, no Japão.

E a presença de Hugo poderia estragar tudo.

"Deuses, por favor não permitam, eu suplico..." Orou em sua mente, sentindo os olhos arderem. As cenas surgiam logo após, o sofrimento de todos, todos os seus amores, todos por quem sempre zelou. Não se perdoaria nunca se eles sofressem, nenhum deles.

**0000**

A luz da lua estava dourada esta noite. O coração de Hugo apertou-se ainda mais com esta imagem, ao lembrar dos platinados cachos da mãe. A esta altura Freya deveria estar morrendo de aflição, o que ele detestava imaginar. Desejou que de alguma forma ela pudesse saber que ele estava bem, cercado de boas pessoas que o mantinham em segurança.

Apanhou de dentro da mala o porta-retratos. O pousou próximo a janela, onde o objeto recebeu parte da luz lunar. O fitou detalhadamente, focando sua mirada na irmã sorridente.

- Estamos perto, Delle... - Murmurou com tristeza, porém esperançoso.

Ouviu baterem na porta, embora esta estivesse semi-cerrada. Seiya entrou vagarosamente, sob o olhar do garoto.

- Vim ver se precisava de algo, e desejar uma boa noite.

- Obrigado, estou bem. Boa noite para você também. - Hugo sorria, mas o moreno de alguma forma conseguiu ver algo mais na expressão do menino. Adentrou ainda mais e juntou-se a Hugo na beira da janela.

- Bom, eu vim aqui imaginando que você já estivesse dormindo. Sente muita falta de sua família, não é?

Hugo levantou as sobrancelhas com certo ressentimento.

- Sim, muito. Mas não é só isso não.

- Quer dizer alguma coisa? Um desabafo talvez... - Seiya observou Hugo morder a bochecha internamente, demonstrando não estar muito confortável. O garoto voltou os olhos para a janela, e depois de uma significativa pausa voltou a dizer:

- Eu... estou confuso. - Por fim fitou o homem - Eu sempre soube que tinha um pai em algum lugar do mundo. Mas ainda assim eu nunca me imaginei procurando por ele, ou nunca quis me imaginar. Minha tia Hilda e a Saori me disseram que ele é uma excelente pessoa, o que tem me feito esforçadamente tentar descartar a ideia do abandono, mas... - O garoto engasgou, e após engoliu em seco, na tentativa de livrar-se do choro - Que tipo de pai negligenciaria desta forma a existência dos filhos? - E limpou com firmeza os olhos lacrimejados com o pulso.

Seiya puxou um puff para junto de si e sentou-se, mantendo-se quase na mesma altura do garoto de cabelos dourados. O rapaz então enxugou uma última lágrima que desceu pelas bochechas do menino, que o fitava como se decifrasse que Seiya estava prestes a dizer algo.

- ...Talvez um pai que fosse tão vítima da vida quanto estes filhos. - Por fim disse o moreno, com a voz tão firme quanto a sua mirada para Hugo. O menino sentiu tanta certeza nos dizeres que supos que Seiya não estivesse apenas opinando, ele estava afirmando.

Hugo ficou impactado. Nunca havia considerado esta hipótese de o pai não saber sobre eles. Ou melhor, já havia, mas julgava impossível. Adelle e ele não eram um objeto que poderia muito bem ter sido esquecido com Freya em Asgard, eram pessoas, eram seus filhos, e ainda tendo em mente o que diziam que ele era, não achava que o próprio faria isso. E sua mãe também não teria motivos para escondê-los de uma pessoa assim. O medo que antes assolava Hugo em relação a tudo isso voltou significativamente, fazendo-o pensar se era certo fazer tudo o que estava fazendo.

Logo concluiu que sim, era certo. Adelle dependia disso.

Hugo apertou o lábios e respirou o mais fundo que pôde antes de voltar-se a Seiya de novo, desta vez com a mirada também firme.

- Seiya, você... me leva para vê-lo amanhã?

- Você está pronto mesmo? Podemos esperar mais alguns dias.

- Estou sim... - Apesar de tudo, Hugo conseguiu sorrir brevemente - Bravura é uma virtude muito cultuada pelos asgardianos.

- E por Atena ainda mais. - Seiya não conseguiu deixar de sorrir também - Agora descanse. Tenha um boa noite, Hugo.

O rapaz de cabelos castanhos deu-lhe um forte abraço então, e despediu-se. Hugo postou seu porta-retratos num criado ao lado da cama e deitou-se, mirando o retrato por algum tempo. A ideia de perder Adelle o assustava mais do que quaisquer pensamentos relacionados ao pai, ou a qualquer outra coisa. E esse medo paradoxalmente lhe dava coragem para enfrentar tudo.

Por fim, tentou descansar. Descansar para o dia seguinte.

**0000**

Os dias ultimamente estavam tomados por altas temperaturas. O que tornava muito mais agradável apreciar a vista do mar, pois este também irradiava de frescor os seus arredores. Aquele murado em frente ao orfanato, bem próximo ao mar se tornou portanto o local mais apropriado para uma conversa, que esperava ele que fosse tranquila. Mas Hyoga não estava nem de longe tranquilo, não tinha paz alguma desde aquela tarde. Seus lábios ainda ardiam sempre que se lembrava do beijo de Eiri, tão quente e instigante. Estranhava muito isso, incomodava-se até, pois só havia sentido esse abrasar com aqueles lábios doces e molhados, os lábios de Freya.

Havia pensado muito em Freya depois disso. Concluir que a estava traindo foi atormentador, pois era ela quem havia tomado sua mente agora, seu límbico, seu coração, seu rosário.

Mas não podia negar que também se sentiu traindo Eiri, em todas as vezes que pensou em Freya diante dela, depois de a professora ter-lhe confessado seu amor. Talvez o beijo retardasse tudo isso em relação a ela. Mas piorava as coisas em relação Freya...

Hyoga sacudiu a cabeça com força e cravou os dedos nos cabelos, agoniado com toda a confusão em sua cabeça.

- Droga! - Resmungou. Pensar em tudo isso só embaralhava mais seus pensamentos, e pior, seus sentimentos. Detestava pensar que duas garotas estavam conseguindo atiçar-lhe as emoções, ainda mais duas garotas especiais para ele. Eiri ainda era sua grande amiga apesar de tudo, e tinha enorme consideração por tudo que ela fizera e ainda fazia por ele. E Freya... Freya era aquela que fazia Hyoga sentir o seu coração pulsar apenas ao tê-la em seu consciente. A que o fez descobrir sentimentos dentro de si que ele jamais imaginou que existiam ali.

E beijar Eiri causou-lhe essas sensações antes descobertas apenas com Freya. E Hyoga se odiava por isso.

- Hyoga... - Despertou-se o Cisne de seu consciente, quando a garota de coque trançado se aproximou - Desculpe a demora, Mino e eu fomos atender a senhorita Saori e suas visitas que chegaram a pouco. E bem, estou aqui como pediu. - Eiri sorria hospitaleira como sempre.

- Pois é. - Hyoga desceu do murado, onde costumava sempre se sentar, e fitou Eiri profundamente - Eu só queria... Me desculpar por aquilo... Pelo beijo. Me desculpe mesmo.

Eiri soltou um leve riso de nervoso, ao tempo que sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem. Mas mesmo desconcertada, conseguiu manter seus olhos fixos nos do Cavaleiro.

- Eu é quem peço desculpas, fui eu quem te beijou afinal. Por favor, eu não... consegui me conter mesmo. Pode ver que eu nem tive coragem de ir à sua casa ontem, te ajudar com os curativos. Fiquei com vergonha.

- Tudo bem então. - Hyoga então pressionou os lábios, formulando em sua mente as palavras que pudesse dizer agora - Mas Eiri...

A loura apenas arqueou as sobrancelhas, demonstrando estar atenta. O Cavaleiro engoliu em seco, pensando no que poderia dizer, mas repentinamente sentiu um bolo na garganta que barrou as palavras.

- Não, não é nada, esqueça. Fico muito feliz que tenhamos nos entendido rápido. - Ele sorriu com os lábios, querendo concluir a conversa, embora Hyoga ainda tivesse o que dizer; porém não conseguia continuar. Quando Eiri se confessara apaixonada, ela esclarecera que havia o feito apenas em nome da grande amizade entre eles. "_Bons amigos devem ser sempre sinceros uns com os outros_", foram suas palavras; palavras que o martirizavam, pois Hyoga queria de verdade ser sincero com Eiri, dizer-lhe que o beijo que ela lhe dera havia mexido com ele, durante dias a fio. Mas se for para ser franco, seria justo também falar de Freya, e de seus sentimentos por ela, o que seria cruel para com os sentimentos da amiga. Eiri era especial para Hyoga, e ele não se perdoaria se a ferisse, a sinceridade teria de esperar um pouco.

- Eu também fico feliz. De verdade, estou muito aliviada. - Eiri sorriu sem jeito, porém com contentamento - Bem, eu preciso ajudar Mino com as visitas da senhorita Kido. Até mais tarde.

E ela seguiu para a rua. Porém a adrenalina tomou conta de seu corpo por inteiro, da maneira mais súbita, fazendo suas pernas tremerem. Viu apenas o borrão do carro passar diante de si, enquanto ofegava assustada. Hyoga a havia puxado bruscamente para trás, quase que por reflexo, salvando-a de ser atropelada... mais uma vez.

Eiri perdeu o foco de todo o resto, notando após instantes que ele estava tão próximo que conseguia perfeitamente senti-lo ofegar tanto quanto ela, e o coração dele tão tremulo quanto o seu. Os olhos azuis do Cavaleiro estavam arregalados pelo susto, o que exaltava toda a beleza deles, que banhados pela forte luz do sol se assemelhavam àquele mar adiante.

"Resistir..." Ela disse em sua mente, sentido o hálito e a respiração dele em seu rosto, ainda contemplando os olhos, agora confusos e impactados. Então fechou os seus, pensando que se não o mirasse não se sentiria mais atiçada daquela forma. Puro engano, pois o calor do corpo do rapaz tão próximo ao seu só se fez mais nítido assim.

Eiri por fim concluiu que não seria forte o suficiente, passando os braços ao redor do pescoço de Hyoga e apossando-se dos lábios dele com os seus próprios.

* * *

A razão pela breve demora se dá pelo fim das minhas férias hehe mas já está atualizada agora.

Espero que agrade. Agradeço sinceramente aos que estão lendo.


	10. Aquele que conheci

**Capítulo 10**

Freya respirava o mais fundo que podia, tentando conter seu desespero diante dos presentes. Engoliu em seco e apertou os olhos para evitar lacrimejar, e procurou Saori no recinto. Ela estava mais á frente da sala, no telefone, junto ao advogado e à Mino, professora do orfanato. Saiu do cômodo sorrateira e encontrou o corredor, e passando rapidamente de porta em porta, encontrou um toalete. Nele se fechou e recostou-se na parede. E então desabou, num intenso choro, e deixou-se pender ao chão. Os momentos antes disso haviam sido os piores de sua vida.

**...**

Era claro que amava Asgard, e que mesmo o inverno eterno ao qual aquela terra se condicionava lhe cativava, a neve lhe trazia ótimas lembranças de suas brincadeiras de infância. Mas não podia deixar de sentir um imenso fascínio quando viu pela primeira vez a luz do sol, pois sempre nutrira o desejo de ver aquela esplendorosa luz, e ao finalmente a ver, acreditou que jamais ficaria tão encantada. Até que, quando Saori e seu advogado a levaram até o orfanato da fundação, ela pôde ver durante o trajeto, as águas do mar, as ondas dançantes em seu vai-e-vem infinito. Um sorriso se formou no rosto da jovem sem que ela se desse conta. O mar era definitivamente a coisa mas bela que poderia ter visto em vida.

E quando o carro estacionou, em frente ao orfanato, o coração de Freya tremulou com alegria. O viu do outro lado da rua, sentado sobre um murado, com seus cabelos dourados esvoaçando-se com uma leve brisa ao tempo que também contemplava o mar. E a garota acreditava que não tinha como aquela paisagem ficar ainda mais deslumbrante, havia se surpreendido ainda mais.

Tão distraída com a visão, demorou um pouco a notar que todos já haviam saído do carro, e apenas a esperavam. Logo saiu e os acompanhou, logo sendo todos recebidos pelas crianças vivazes, e por duas prestativas professoras. Uma de cabelos escuros azulados, que se apresentou como Mino, e a outra loura, com um coque de trança, que disse ser Eiri. A segunda logo lamentou ter que se ausentar por alguns instantes, enquanto a outra manteve sua atenção para com os visitantes.

- Aqui fora está muito quente, queiram por favor entrar.

Freya não conseguiu se conter, mirando fixamente para cima, onde notou a sacada do orfanato, o ponto mais alto da habitação, que daria uma excelente visão do oceano e _tudo mais junto a ele_, e logo indagou:

- Poderíamos ficar ali na sacada? Eu gostaria muito de continuar observando o mar.

Mino consentiu atenciosamente e os guiou. Chegando ao ambiente, a loura seguiu logo para a sacada, deixando os outros conversarem mais a dentro da sala. E demasiadamente entusiasmada, pôs-se a observar mais uma vez, com um largo sorriso na face, a imagem seu amado Hyoga junto a imagem do mar.

E então viu que algo havia atraído o rapaz mais do que a paisagem que ele antes mirava. A moça que a atendera antes, Eiri, estava aproximando-se do local.

E sentiu um desconforto em seu peito, quando os observou conversar. Embora o semblante deles aparentassem alguma inocência, também exalava muita intimidade. Porém Freya tentou conter seus pensamentos maliciosos, pois sabia que a personalidade tranquila e gentil de Hyoga era propicia a trazer a ele as mais variadas amizades. Sustentou então a ideia que era apenas uma conversa entre amigos.

_Pelos deuses, que seja apenas isso_.

Levou a mão á boca, levando um grande susto, quando viu Eiri quase ser pega por um carro. Pensou em chamar alguém para ver, e talvez socorrê-la, mas logo viu que ela havia sido salva... salva por Hyoga.

E diferente de Eiri, o coração de Freya não foi salvo de se estilhaçar, quando viu logo após aquela garota beijar seu amado. O mar havia perdido toda sua beleza. Só conseguiu pensar em se afastar da sacada, se afastar daquela imagem.

**...**

Deu uma breve olhada para a janela; já devia ter passado um considerável tempo ali dentro. Mas isso pouco importava. Precisava com demasia ficar só, do contrario explodiria, o que obviamente não seria um quadro bonito em frente aos outros. Havia durante muito criado expectativas por aquela viagem, pelo reencontro com ele. E tudo havia sido pulverizado por aquela cena. E foi tomada por inteiro pela imensa vontade de voltar para Asgard, voltar para sua casa. Não fazia mais sentido alimentar aquelas expectativas.

Chorar não havia sido o suficiente, havia o feito máximo que podia, e vomitado ainda mais logo após. E mesmo não conseguindo mais vomitar, tentava-o com esforço, pois queria ao máximo sentir que estava expelindo aquela mágoa. Mas não havia conseguido, os lábios de Hyoga e Eiri unidos ainda tomavam-lhe a visão com frescor.

- _Céus...! _- Freya ouviu uma voz atônita dizer, e apenas olhou de canto para quem havia invadido o banheiro. E a angustia dentro de si só aumentou quando viu de quem se tratava. Eiri aproximou-se incrédula, avistando a bela jovem, ajoelhada ao lado do vaso, com o vestido todo sujo de vômito, e os olhos verdes envoltos de lágrimas.

- Você está bem? - A babá indagou, mas a imagem já respondia por si. Tentou segurar o braço de Freya, mas esta se esquivou, mirando-a com desgosto - Mas... o que houve senhorita Freya? Deixe-me ajudar... - Eiri tentou puxar-lhe o novamente, e Freya embora quisesse, não conseguiu mais recusar. Apesar da repulsa para com a moça, precisava de ajuda, estava realmente se sentindo mal fisicamente, vomitar havia lhe deixado com fraqueza. Relutante, aceitou que ela lhe ajudasse a se erguer, e que a guiasse para fora.

**0000**

Em vão, Seiya tentava entretê-lo; havia trazido doces e jogos para o fazer menino relaxar enquanto seguiam viagem. Mas Hugo ignorou tudo, mantendo-os mimos no banco ao lado, e mantinha-se atento a paisagem afora, que corria pelos seus olhos por conta do movimento do carro. Era uma coisa agradável de ser ver, mas não mais confortante. A emoção aflorada haviam impedido Hugo de encontrar as palavras que iria usar para falar com o pai. E o tempo agora era curto para encontrá-las.

E havia ficado ainda mais curto agora. Seiya estacionou seu carro e virou-se para ele.

- Chegamos, Hugo.

Hugo assentiu, mirando-o com firmeza.

- Então, vamos? - O moreno abriu a porta do carro para se retirar, mas Hugo o parou.

- Seiya... Eu quero ir sozinho.

Seiya soltou um longo suspiro. Estava preocupado, pois o garoto estava nitidamente alterado. Mas aqueles olhos verdes lhe olhavam com tanta firmeza que ele não teve dúvidas de que era melhor atender o pedido dele. E então fechou a porta, e apenas observou Hugo sair sozinho.

- Hugo... - Chamou-lhe então, e o louro foi até o seu lado da janela - É este o prédio. - Apontou para uma construção bem em frente ao carro, não muito alta e com a arquitetura em tons de bege - Segundo andar, apartamento quatro zero um. Eu vou ficar aqui te esperando, boa sorte.

- Obrigado. - Hugo disse, e seguiu para o prédio.

Subia vagarosamente as escadarias, pois sua mente estava sendo tomada por memórias, as quais ele queria recordar.

_(Flashback)_

- Tia? - Hugo disse, adentrando na sala onde Hilda estava cuidando de seus afazeres.

- Sim, querido? Bom dia. - O menino se sentou junto a ela - Acordou cedo.

- Pois é... eu nem dormi na verdade.

- Ah, posso ver que não. - A mulher colocou o polegar sobre as olheiras dele - O que houve?

Hugo pressionou os lábios, juntando as palavras que diria. E logo voltou-se a ela.

- Eu fiquei pensando sobre tudo o que me disse, sobre a doação de um órgão para a Adelle. - Ele suspirou, forçando-se a não vacilar - Eu já tenho uma solução. Mas eu preciso que você me ajude. - Hilda estranhou os dizeres, mas manteve-se atenta - Tia, eu preciso... Preciso do meu pai.

- Hugo... - Hilda disse perplexa com a resposta.

- Tia, por favor. Eu sei que é loucura, que a mamãe pode ficar zangada e triste, e eu também. Mas se o papai pode salvar a minha irmã, eu tenho que saber. Eu tenho que saber se a Delle tem chances de se curar. - Hugo apertou a mão de Hilda contra a sua e a mirava fixamente, demonstrando toda a sua segurança quanto ao que dizia.

Hilda apenas o fitava, com os olhos imóveis pela surpresa. Mas depois de alguns reflexivos instantes, desviou o olhar, levando a mão ao buço pensativa. E voltou-se a ele com seriedade.

- Hugo, por favor vá e traga-me aquele livro que eu dei a vocês quando eram menores, sim?

_(Fim do Flashback)_

Por fim chegou: o segundo andar. Continuou a andar devagar, com o coração inquietando-se gradativamente a cada passo. E finalmente avistou o número "401" em prata na ultima porta do corredor. Sugou o máximo de ar que podia e o soltou com força pela boca. E apertou a campainha.

Depois de breves instantes a porta abriu-se, e Hugo cresceu seus olhos verdes nas feições do homem, o que fez suas pernas tremerem um pouco.

- Pois não? - Disse o rapaz. E as memórias voltaram a sua mente automaticamente: o som das páginas do livro sendo folheadas por Hilda, e ela pedindo-lhe que se atentasse a elas.

_Atente-se a esta foto Hugo, observe-a. _

E Hugo estava observando, mas uma foto viva, em densa realidade. Concluíra finalmente que o livro não lhes fora dado por acaso.

Por fim, tomou coragem para iniciar:

- Você... é o Hyoga, não é?

**0000**

Ainda debaixo da água do chuveiro, agradeceu em orações, pois o mal-estar estava enfim passando com o banho, talvez causado pelo vômito quase forçado. Mas ainda se sentia mal, em sua alma. Freya amaldiçoou Eiri de todas as formas possíveis em sua mente, pois esta causado-lhe uma grande mágoa, e ainda fazê-la se sentir culpada por estar magoada, sendo tão gentil e atenciosa.

Ao sair do banheiro, encontrou Eiri ainda no quarto, que logo que a viu entregou-lhe um vestido azul-claro, que provavelmente fosse dela própria.

- O seu estava sujo, eu achei melhor colocá-lo para lavar...

- Obrigada. - Limitou-se a dizer, repulsiva, apenas apanhando o vestido. Vestiu-o dentro do banheiro, incomodada em trocar-se na frente da babá, coisa que esta compreendeu bem, mas que não deixou de ir ajuda-la ao notar que tinha dificuldade com os botões traseiros.

Ambas seguiram para a frente de um espelho no quarto, e Eiri começou a fechar os botões. Freya a mirava fixamente através do espelho, ressentida. Havia entendido as razões de tudo afinal; mirando pelo espelho todos os detalhes da fisionomia da jovem, notou o quanto Eiri era linda, mesmo em toda sua simplicidade. Linda e gentil, meiga, e graciosa. Não saberia se resistiria a ela também caso estivesse no lugar de Hyoga naquele momento.

- Se sente melhor agora, senhorita? - Indagou a babá, arrematando o vestido com uma fita no busto de Freya.

A jovem de cabelos cacheados apenas assentiu, mas sem deixar de mirá-la. Freya engoliu em seco, avistando Eiri sorrir bobamente, com o olhar cheio de deslumbre, como se sonhasse com os olhos abertos. E entendendo o motivo daquele estado dela, o desalento que sentia elevou-se um pouco mais, ao mesmo tempo que, e forma estranha, também se reconheceu na garota. Sabia perfeitamente como era essa sensação, sensação de receber um beijo ardoroso e extasiante, como costumavam ser os beijos de Hyoga.

- Mas esse seu sorriso... - Freya não conseguiu se conter, e tentou se manifestar de maneira sutil - Você aparentemente foi beijada.

A moça de coque ficou imensamente vermelha no mesmo instante, e lançou-lhe um riso desconcertado, embora ainda demonstrasse o contentamento de antes.

- Bem... - Eiri a mirou, dando os ombros e sorrindo de novo sem jeito - É... eu fui.

- Ah é? - Freya então encarou-a - E... Você gosta dele? - O tom da pergunta soou mais hostil do que gostaria, mas Freya não conseguiu evitar.

Eiri vacilou em responder. Não sabia se podia abrir-se daquela forma com alguém que havia acabado de conhecer. Mas a maneira que ela havia comentado sobre seu sorriso lhe passou tanta sensibilidade, com certeza ela já havia se apaixonado, ou tido algum tipo de experiência parecida. Além do mais, tinha grande necessidade em compartilhar os ocorridos com alguém, do contrario toda essa emoção comprimida em si a faria explodir.

- Sim, eu gosto muito. - Um sorriso esboçou-se inconscientemente - Eu o amo.

Freya sugou o ar, soltando-o intensamente depois de um breve instante. Extrair todo aquele incômodo de seu peito estava sendo cansativo.

- Conte mais... - Disse, e ambas sentaram-se na cama.

- Nos conhecemos a algum tempo. Eu fui salva por ele e pelos Cavaleiros, e desde então ficamos muito amigos. Mas conforme o tempo passava, eu comecei a estranhar, pensei que não fosse normal eu sentir meu coração acelerar e minhas pernas bambearem apenas ao estar na presença de um simples amigo, entende? E... depois... eu passei a me pegar em desespero toda as vezes em que Hyoga partia - Eiri pressionou os lábios, angustiada - Eu sentia muito, muito medo de ele não voltar, cogitar essa hipótese já me amedrontava.

- Hyoga... - Freya tentava conter sua alteração ao ouvir o nome - ...O Cisne?

- Sim. - A garota deitou o tronco na cama, com o semblante cheio de fascínio - Tão amável e generoso. Quando ele chegou desta última batalha foi um pesadelo. Estava tão ferido, e eu simplesmente não suportei vê-lo daquela forma, só consegui pensar em cuidar dele, em cuidar para não perdê-lo, para vê-lo melhorar e se reerguer, durante muito tempo foi só o que me importou. E a cada ferida que se curava, eu também me sentia revitalizada junto, senti como se tudo de ruim dentro de mim foi perdendo sua força, sendo domado. E foi tudo tão intenso... eu não consegui hesitar por muito tempo em esconder o que eu sentia.

Freya apenas a fitava, sentindo estranhas emoções dentro de seu peito, as quais pensou serem peculiares para este momento. Eiri era tão sincera em suas palavras, e tão submersa nelas, expelindo sem pudor todo o seu sentimento; era como se conseguisse ver nitidamente através de suas palavras sua alma e seu coração, tão iguais aos dela própria. Freya também não podia medir toda a sua angustia quando soube sobre a dura batalha contra Hades e os deuses, em saber que Hyoga poderia não voltar. Orou incontáveis vezes a fim de eliminar os pensamentos ruins e fazer com que os deuses o protegessem, sendo somente o que ela havia se importado durante todo esse tempo.

E isso lhe era doído. Olhar para Eiri era como olhar para si mesma; o mesmo sentimento, pelo mesmo homem. Portanto seria penoso e excessivamente injusto disputar o amor de Hyoga com ela, moça tão especial e que havia zelado por ele com tanta devoção, da mesma forma que desejou ter feito. Nenhum dos três merecia isso, na verdade.

- E... Você sabe se é correspondida? - Perguntou quase inconsciente.

- Não sei... Inicialmente eu pensei que não. Mas nas duas vezes em que o beijei, senti que... senti calor no beijo, senti que ele respondia; eu não sei o que pensar agora.

O mesmo calor que notava ao beija-lo também, Freya podia concluir através da expressão de encanto da professora ao falar. Hyoga havia respondido, era tudo do que _precisava_.

- Está tudo bem senhorita Freya? - Eiri preocupou-se quando a jovem de cachos se levantou rapidamente com uma expressão estranha em seus olhos.

- Preciso vomitar mais.

**0000**

Da janela, avistou o carro de Seiya. Mirou com atenção a poltrona próxima à esta, lhe ocorrendo a ideia de sentar-se ali, caso precisasse pedir por socorro.

"Não, não, está tudo bem, sem temer."; ele balançou a cabeça com força, respirando fundo, tentando tranquilizar-se. "Não é nenhum monstro... Eu seria um também se fosse o caso".

E soltou mais um suspiro, sentando-se num outro sofá. Passou os olhos pela habitação, curioso pelo estilo de vida dele ou a personalidade, que talvez aquela casa pudesse lhe mostrar. A sala era um tanto pequena, porém aparentemente confortável e muito bem arrumada, com exceção de que haviam várias bolinhas de papel espalhadas por toda ela, e muitos porta-retratos, um amontoado deles, que Hugo particularmente pensou que poluíssem um pouco a visão do lugar. Sobre um dos outros sofás em frente a si havia um caderno e alguns lápis, sendo fácil supor que ele estava escrevendo quando o menino chegou. Organização e bagunça ao mesmo tempo, o pai era um homem um tanto difícil de decifrar.

Instigou-se pelos retratos. Ergueu-se para avistar um, porém parou o trajeto da maneira brusca, e o coração pulsou levemente quando o homem retornou da cozinha. Apesar de todo o esforço para se conter, a simples - porém intensa - presença do pai fazia seus nervos aflorarem-se.

Hyoga arqueou as pálpebras, notando a clara alteração do garoto, mas resolveu não se importar muito. Ofereceu-lhe o copo de bebida ao qual o menino apanhou receoso, depois de breves instantes, com o olhar baixo. E ele se sentou, ainda sem mirá-lo.

- Hugo de Asgard. - Disse Hyoga, sentando-se também - A que lhe devo a visita?

Hugo mordeu o lábio, batendo os dedos no copo. E lhe lançou um breve olhar com a mirada ainda baixa.

- Tenho um assunto a tratar... - Engoliu em seco e ergueu mais os olhos - ...Tratar com você.

O rapaz levantou uma sobrancelha com surpresa, e perdeu parte do leve sorriso que tinha.

- Um garoto da sua idade veio de Asgard tratar um assunto? Bom, dizer que deve ser algo muito sério soraria um pouco óbvio. - Hyoga atentou-se à Hugo, voltando a exibir um sorriso, ainda mais largo e caloroso que o anterior - Fique a vontade para me dizer.

A voz de Hugo vacilou, e ele finalmente fitou Hyoga profundamente. Abismou-se com aquele sorriso, radiante e terno, que o encheu de conforto, serenidade, e especialmente, de familiaridade. Havia finalmente descoberto de quem Adelle havia herdado seu amável sorriso.

Hugo expirou o intenso ar, memorizando e organizando as palavras em sua mente.

- Há muitos anos atrás, você esteve em Asgard, não é? - Por fim disse, ainda sem muita certeza do que deveria falar, por conta do nervosismo.

- Sim, eu estive.

"Você está começando errado!" Pensou consigo, dando-se conta de que as palavras só o os estavam ajudando a titubear ainda mais. Postou o copo sobre a mesa de centro e firmou profundamente sua mirada nas íris azuis.

- Bom é... que eu tenho uma irmã, uma irmã gêmea. E ela está doente, leucêmica. E eu estou fazendo tudo o que eu posso para tentar salvá-la, pois eu simplesmente não consegui ficar apenas medindo o que eu podia ou não fazer, eu precisava tentar algo, qualquer coisa que fosse.

- E você está absolutamente certo. - Hyoga mantinha um tom animador, mas não conseguia deixar de ficar intrigado e compadecido com os dizeres de Hugo - Mas Hugo, como eu poderia te ajudar? E por que eu? Eu não entendo, nós nem nos conhecemos.

- Pois é, você realmente não me conhece, mas eu me permiti te conhecer já a algum tempo, através da minha tia Hilda. Porém é minha mãe quem torna as coisas ainda mais complexas entre nós.

- Sua _tia_ Hilda? - O coração de Hyoga latejou bruscamente apenas ao deduzir. - Então... Freya é a sua mãe?

- Sim. - Hugo pressionou os lábios; as emoções aglomeraram-se novamente - A questão é que... vocês dois se envolveram no passado, como você deve muito bem se lembrar, ou não...

- Nós... nos envolvemos sim. - Dizia atônito pelo fato do menino saber - Foi ela quem te disse?

- Na verdade não, não exatamente. Nunca foi necessário ela contar, o simples fato de minha irmã e eu existirmos já nos diz tudo, pois... Foi a partir disso... Que nós nascemos. - A voz engasgou, porém manteve-a firme - Você é o nosso pai, Hyoga.

Hyoga estremeu como nunca antes, os lábios se abriram porém a voz não saiu. Sentiu sua mente ser jogada em meio a um redemoinho e embaralhado tudo, perdendo sua capacidade de assimilar as ideias.

- Não pode... Não pode ser...

- Por favor! - Hugo por fim se aproximou, ajoelhando-se a frente dele e segurando-lhe umas das mãos - Diga que vai me ajudar, ajudar a minha irmã.

- Escute, eu não sei o que pensar sobre nada... - Hyoga não o encarou, limitando todo seu foco a tentar unir as peças da história. Freya, duas crianças, dez anos... Ainda tinha em mente tudo o que a garota havia lhe dito a última vez, o que tornava toda esta história muito improvável. Tentar entender só o estava deixando ainda mais desorientado, e seu coração mais inquieto.

- Por favor... Pelo nosso vinculo de sangue.

- Hugo... - Queria muito ter o que dizer, o que era impossível estando atordoado como estava - Isso foi meio chocante para mim. Então por favor, me dê um tempo, um tempo para me organizar, para...

Ele parou, avistando com comoção os olhos do pequeno louro se contraírem e transbordarem abundantes lágrimas.

- Mais tempo...? - Hugo disse com a voz embargada, e seu choro tornou-se intenso.

Hyoga lutou para conseguir encontrar algo que pudesse ser dito para confortá-lo, mas sua maldita mente confusa não o permitia formular uma palavra sequer.

- Eu acho melhor eu ir então. - Hugo se levantou subitamente, com a postura mais dura. Limpou as lágrimas e marchou para fora.

- Não... - Hyoga tentou alcançá-lo, mas o garoto acelerou o passo quando o viu o homem o seguir, e conseguiu sumir nas escadarias antes de ser apanhado. Hyoga acompanhou-o então da janela, avistando Hugo entrar depressa no carro que reconheceu como sendo de Seiya.

Jogou-se no sofá, e deixou as intensas lágrimas rolarem pelo rosto, inconformado com mais uma contradição.

* * *

Mal vejo a hora de inventarem computadores que nunca quebrem u.u mas enfim, finalmente consegui atualizar!

Também queria ressaltar que mais uma vez acabei por escrever um capítulo grande demais para meu gosto. Porém essa foi a melhor maneira que encontrei para descrever tudo o que precisava. Espero que esteja bom mesmo assim.

No mais, agradeço muito a todos que estão acompanhando. Que a leitura de todos seja agradável.


End file.
